Never Gonna Give In
by LoveLiving
Summary: Elena Gilbert despises Klaus, but when she is kidnapped things take a turn for the worse Elena finds herself in New Orleans where serious trouble is brewing. Ever since the sacrifice Elena has sworn never to give in. Will she submit to the big bad hybrid, or will she give him a run for his money? I guess you'll just have to read to find out. Review/Follow/Favorite?
1. Never Gonna Give In

**AN: Lets try this... Third times the charm right? R&R? Tell me what you think. And if something is wrong with any of my uploads tell me. Now on with Klena!**

** Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**

**Never Gonna Give In **

Elena struggled in vain against the opposing chains that kept her shackled to the wall. She had no measure of time. Only that she had been in the dungeon like cellar for a long time. Weeks, months maybe. Fluids were relatively constant, but food was far and in between. She got enough so she wouldn't die.

Her captor would come down almost everyday and taunt her. Make her wish she was dead, but she held a strong front. Which only intrigued her majorly bi polar captor more.

"Come on, love, just give in and all this pain and suffering can come to an end." He jeered coming down to her eye level. She looked up through weak, exhausted eyes. "Go to hell, Klaus" She seethed through clenched teeth. "Only if you go with me." He replied wittily. Elena watched as his eyes shone gold, and his canine's descend, before he plunged them into her stomach. Blood immediately seeped into her mouth and dripped down her chin.

"There is an artery in your stomach, that if sliced will flood your system. It is called the abdominal aorta. It begins level with the diaphragm, and runs down the posterior walls of the abdomen. The blood is slowly rising, and eventually you will drown in your own blood. It is an extremely painful process, but very clean. Your heart and lungs, once fully submerged in blood will suffocate you. And I will wait until the very last moment, before I feed you my blood and if your lucky I will put you out of your pain permanently.

Elena was in too much shock to say much of anything, only that she so badly just wanted the pain to end. She could feel the blood slowly building up, as the air quality and quantity diminished drastically.

The demonic hybrid beside her listened as her heart beat became a mere whisper, before biting into his wrist and forcing it onto Elena's mouth. She swallowed hesitantly at first, but quickly started taking long draws of his blood. Elena looked up and saw the original hybrid's head rolled back, eyes golden, hazy slits. His breathing was labored as he became turned on sexually from the interaction.

Elena personally was not fond of the look in his eyes, lust mostly, but there was other emotions behind the hazy exterior. She was supposed to hate him, and the feeling was supposed to be mutual, but the both of them seemed to be very aroused by the intimate intercourse between hybrid and human.

Elena pushed the hybrid's arm away from her mouth before wiping away blood that had dripped down her chin.

"You my love would make a great vampire, and a terrific hybrid." Elena whimpered slightly. She never wanted to be a vampire, let alone a hybrid.

"You never even contemplated becoming a vampire? What about the Salvatore boys, you never considered eternity for them?" Klaus pressed while stroking the side of Elena's face.

Elena sighed. Sure she had thought about going through transition for Stefan, but in the end she didn't want to be a vampire because she was scared that she would not be able to control the bloodlust. That she would be a ripper like Stefan, or worse. What if she had blood issues? Elena could never live with the fact that she had ended another persons life.

"You would make an amazingly extraordinary vampire, love." Klaus' lips were near Elena's ear as he spoke causing shivers to rack her spine. She so badly wanted those shivers to be of disgust, but they were quite the opposite. Pleasure was all she felt, an immense pleasure that she never thought she would feel from the monster from her nightmares. Yet here she was wanting so much more from the original hybrid.

"You want me, Elena. I can see it in your eyes, the way you react to me. You want death." Before Elena could even react Klaus snapped her neck. Lifting her up bridal style he took her upstairs to her bedroom. He laid her out on the bed before tucking a strand of hair behind we ear. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving. Shutting and locking the door.

He descended the stairs to find his witch sitting on the couch in his living room. "Irene. I'm glad you could make it." Klaus smirked at the blond witch. "Yes, whatever Niklaus. What can I help you with?" Niklaus glared menacingly at the petite woman across the room from him, but decided to just continue speaking.

"I currently have Elena in my grasps. I need a spell or something so I can turn her into a hybrid. I know you have one." Irene looked at the original hybrid quizzically. "Elena? The doppelgänger?"

"Yes, Irene. Elena is Tatia's second doppelgänger. And I want to turn her into a hybrid." Klaus said exasperatedly.

"I have a spell I can place over the doppelgängers blood." Irene explained pulling out a grimoire and flipping through it.

"How does this spell work?" Klaus inquired. "I will place a spell over the doppelgängers blood. I hope you have a blood bag or something?" Irene said while scanning through the yellowing pages. "I have a supply. Is that that all?" Irene shook her head. "No after the blood is spelled she must ingest it. The transition will take place as soon as the blood is in the system."

Klaus went to the cooler he kept his supply of Elena's blood. He grabbed a bag before returning to Irene. He handed the bag over. Irene takes it and stands in a pentagon made out of white chalk with candles around the outside. Irene began an incantation. The blood inside the bag began to boil, her hair floating around her as her eyes shone an artificial blue color. The flames from the candles flared. At the peak of the spell Irene's voice raised and she started chanting faster. Soon Irene collapsed to the ground heaving. Klaus could tell the spell took a lot out her, but after she was comfortable on the couch Klaus grabbed the spelled doppelgänger blood bag and sped up to Elena's room.

Elena had woken up only moments before. Everything hurt. Her head was buzzing, mouth aching, her eyes were sensitive to the light. Elena was very fidgety, all her senses seemed to be on overdrive. She had a huge headache from the sounds the room emitted. She was also hungry. Starving would probably be a better word to use. She didn't know what she was craving, but had a feeling it was red, liquid-y, and sticky. She perked up when the door opened and she smelt the substance she was oh so desperately craving. She backed away quickly not wanting to be anywhere near it, but Klaus just continued walking toward her. He ripped the bag open. Elena's gums stung and she felt the need to drink every ounce of blood from that bag.

She advanced toward the demonic monster that stood in the middle of the room. With her superb eyesight she noticed writing on the bag. Elena's Blood. Elena immediately felt sick to her stomach. "You expect me to drink my own blood?" Elena looked to be on the verge of throwing up. "It is no longer your blood. It is tainted by quite a bit. It will taste like any other blood bag. Come now love. Bottoms up." Klaus handed Elena the blood bag. Elena true to resist the urges within her, but in an instant she was squeezing the last drops of blood into her mouth. Almost instantaneously Elena's gums were on fire. And painful shaking took over her body. Stefan had explained to her how transitions worked. And there was no mention of the pain and fiery heat that went through body.

"W–What's happening to me!" Elena screamed as her bones started cracking. "As I said my darling you will make terrific hybrid. I am simply seeing if I was correct. Lets get you outside. I really don't feel like cleaning up today." Klaus mumbled. Leading Elena out of the mansion after Elena, albeit accidentally, had knocked quite a bit of stuff around. When they got outside Klaus lead Elena into the woods. He watched as Elena screamed and hollered in pure agony as her bones broke and reformed. Once Klaus was certain she wouldn't hurt herself during the shift, he started his own phasing. He spent a lot of time mastering how to shift, so it took him only a matter of minutes before he stood in wolf form before Elena who as well was in her wolf form. She looked... Radiant. They were exact opposites. His wolf form being pitch black while Elena's was pure white. Her eyes the golden color all wolves were.

The moon blazed behind the pair as they continued with their stare down. Why? Elena thought. Why would he do this to me? Elena whimpered. Klaus watched her ear twitch and her tail swish back and forth anxiously.

Klaus pushed his muzzle into her side successfully gaining his attention. Elena growled viciously at him ears flat against her head, teeth bared, she snarled at him body rigid ready to attack. Klaus was slightly taken aback. But before he could regain his composure she tackled him to the ground digging her canines into his neck. He let out a feral growl before trying to dislodge Elena.

He tried to roll them over, but before he could make her submit she jumped out of his reach her. She lunged quickly nipping at his side before retreating. Klaus could smell his own blood, and Elena's muzzle was blood soaked. Klaus was impressed. The gold in Elena's eyes dimmed and were now a murky brown/gold color. She started whining licking at her chops. She started pacing before she just collapsed and put her muzzle in her paws.

Klaus slowly, cautiously approached Elena. He didn't really feel like getting attacked again. 'Hey, it's alright, I'm already healed. Elena everything is going to be okay.' Klaus thought trying to calm the distressed she wolf before him. 'I am so so so so sorry! Wait... How can I hear you in my head?' Elena asked, but continued whining and whimpering. 'It is because we are of the same pack.' Klaus explained lying down next to Elena putting his head on top of her shoulder blades. Elena stiffened before completely relaxing. Elena laid we head on top of her paws.

The two stayed that way for multiple minutes before Elena stood up shaking the dirt from her coat. She looked behind her and saw Klaus behind her. She walked up to him and licked under his jaw in appreciation and apology. He returned with a lock behind her ear. 'Lets go for a run.' Klaus pushed at her side much like he did before she attacked him. She nodded. Klaus howled before he began running. Elena took off after him. He quickly over passed him. She heard him growl before picking up the pace. She yipped before taking off always a few feet in front in front of him. Elena stopped in front of a stream before turning around. She saw Klaus fly at her. Elena quickly hit the deck and rolled out of the way. She watched as Klaus landed in the stream. She gave him a wolfy grin and chuffed lightly.

Klaus growled playfully before stepping out of the stream. He shook his coat out. Elena scampered away as the wet droplets flew through the air. Klaus bounded after the white she wolf. Elena looked back just as Klaus launched himself at her. She didn't have enough time to react as He landed on her back dragging her to the ground with him. They started tussling around on the ground without drawing blood this time. The mock fight ended with Klaus' jaws around Elena's throat. He applied minimal pressure so he wouldn't harm her. Her body went limp as she submitted.

Klaus let go and licked behind her ear. She returned licking under his jaw yet again. 'Lets shift and go home.' Klaus said body checking her lightly. Elena nodded before body checking him only slightly harder.

Once the pair of hybrids got back to Klaus' mansion they shifted back. It took some encouragement for Elena to be able to phase back, but once she did Klaus threw her his shirt to cover up with. She blushed, throwing the shirt on it stopped just at mid thigh. She turned to Klaus. "Just because I accepted what has happened does not mean I have given into you." She gave him a pointed look. "You will, love. Eventually I will get under you skin and you won't be able to shake me out." Klaus smirked at his newest hybrid. "Klaus, let's get one thing straight. I am never gonna give in." With that Elena went into the mansion leaving a stunned Klaus in her wake.


	2. Call It What You Want

**Yes, yes, here is the second chapter, and the very next day too! R&R is the only way to find out what is going to happen next! The more reviews the more inspiration I get to continue**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Vampire Diaries, or else there would be a lot more Klena moments **

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**

**Call It What You Want**

Elena shut herself into the room she currently resided in. She was still trying to wrap her head around what had happened to her. She was a hybrid. Even now the mere mention of the sentence made her want to burst out laughing. Her? A hybrid? Impossible! She wasn't a werewolf, and Klaus can't turn a vampire into a hybrid... maybe it had something to do with her doppelgänger blood. Elena pondered these thoughts for a while, but concluded it didn't really matter how she was like this, only that she was like this now. What did Klaus want with her though? Elena knew she had always been protected from anything that wanted to harm her, so there was no need for her to fight. Klaus had to of known she didn't know how to fight. She had what? Two maybe three vampire fighting classes with Damon and Alaric. Definitely not enough to be able to take on the mythological creatures.

After what felt like minutes, but was really hours later there was a soft discrete knock at her door. "Come in" She said while laying back, staring intently at the ceiling. "Hey, 'Lena." A masculine voice called to the newly turned doppelwerevamp. The bed dipped as the person sat at the end of her bed. "Tyler?! Wha– Wh– How come your here? Klaus lives here you know." Elena said semi mockingly. "It's useless Elena. I tried, I tried so hard for Care... but its useless there is no escaping it." Elena sat upright catching onto Tyler's gist. "Care will understand, Ty." She mumbled quietly while hugging Tyler. "No she won't. Elena I can't even go see her because Klaus won't let me. Speak of the devil." Elena quickly caught on and looked behind her to see Klaus leisurely sitting on the window seat of her room.

"Tyler go be of use and help Jesse and Scott. I need to speak with Miss Elena in private." Tyler nodded submissively before retreating from his friends room, leaving her with the devil himself. Elena looked on at the original hybrid with a rebellious glare. "Really Klaus, you won't let him see Caroline? How insecure are you? You'd think after pinning after her for a while you'd eventually loose your interest in her. She doesn't love you." Elena knew she sounded harsh, but at that moment she was not happy with him at all. In a flash Klaus had her pinned to the wall. Elena let out a slightly strained laugh before prying his hands off her neck. "Geez, you'd think after one thousand or so years someone would learn how to take a joke..." Elena said jokingly. Klaus just growled at her. She growled back mockingly. "Don't tempt me to kill you, love your head looks better on your shoulders." Elena held her hands up in mock surrender, but her dark brown eyes held a mischievous glint, that Klaus hadn't failed to notice.

"If I recall this correctly your the one who thought immortality would suit me. I never asked to be turned into a hybrid." Elena said snappily. Klaus pushed Elena on to her bed. Klaus loomed over top of her, forcing her into submission. Elena growled, but decided not to push him too far. She fell limp. Klaus loosened up slightly, but stayed on top of her. Elena decided drastic times called for drastic measures. She slowly reached up and brushed her hand against his stone hard chest. He grumbled deep in his chest, unsure where Elena was headed with this. Her fingertips danced across his skin. Klaus was no longer unsure, but was reveling in his newest hybrid's touch. He too began feeling her up, rough calloused hands skimming her waistline. Eventually Klaus' shirt was off and he began slowly lifting hers. Before Klaus could get the shirt over Elena's lacy black bra she had him flipped, he growled in surprise and frustration. "I will never submit to you wholly, Klaus. I will not let you rule me, like you do Tyler and your other hybrid followers." She snarled. Her eyes glittered dangerously golden and her canines elongated. She growled in his face before pushing herself up and leaving the room.

She stormed downstairs to where she found a woman in her mid twenties with strawberry blond hair and unusual orangish eyes. They were like a creamy orange color, closer to yellow than to orange really. "Hello, Elena. I see the transition went well." The woman inquired softly pouring a bag of blood into a mug. She swiftly handed Elena the mug to which Elena was about to decline, but as soon as the bloody aroma (No pun intended) entered her nose she downed the sticky substance in an instant.

"And who may I ask are you?" Elena said snippily. Still upset with her current situation. "My name is Irene, and I am the witch that helped Klaus turn you into a mindless hybrid." Within seconds Elena had the witch by the throat. "I am not mindless. I will not surrender to Klaus. I most definitely will not let him use me in any way, shape, or form." The witch, Irene was shocked. She didn't understand why the doppelgänger hybrid wouldn't listen to her sire. After a few moments of confusion the witch gave Elena a brain aneurism. Elena didn't even flinch. Right when Irene felt as if she would slip into oblivion at any given second Elena was very forcibly thrown off of her. Irene looked at her savior, to find two hybrids. One was still grappling with Elena, who's eyes had began to glow and canines had extended. "Get off of me Tyler! That bitch witch is the reason I'm like this! If it wasn't for her I would still be human!" Elena growled low in her throat. Elena began shaking uncontrollably, and the other hybrid, Tyler lead her outside to cool off. The second hybrid came up to Irene. "Are you okay?" He asked, though he didn't look quite sincere enough. Come to think about it none of the surrounding hybrids looked truly sorry for what their pack mate had done to her. "I'm fine." Irene said through her very badly bruised throat.

With that all the hybrids dispersed to go look after their sister. Irene couldn't be more furious. She obviously was not okay. She just got strangled to near death by the very mutt that they had run off to go help.

"Tyler!" Elena seethed as Tyler and two other hybrids were holding her back, away from the house. Once Elena was able to shake her pack brothers off of her she started pacing and ranting incoherent phrases. Her pack brothers stared at her as she looked to be on the brink of insanity. Tyler caught words like stupid witch or all her fault. Most along those lines.

After probably ten minutes of spaced out pacing and ranting Elena stopped and looked around. "What the hell happened? Why am I outside?" Elena wore a face of absolute befuddlement. She couldn't for the life of her remember what had previously been happening. Tyler looked on at her with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What in the... You don't remember throwing a major temper tantrum in the kitchen with Irene?" Trevor inquired. "Who's Irene?" Elena looked so lost it was kinda sad, with a hint of comicality to it. "What in the bloody hell is going on? Why am I being told that you almost killed my witch?!" Klaus stormed in front of Elena. To say he was angry would be a massive understatement, Klaus was fuming. Steam coming out of the nose and ears! "W-what? I-I almost did what?" Elena was muttering again, but she got up and ran into the house where she was sent into a wall. Elena tried to move but an invisible force pinned her to it. A witch with strawberry blond hair and pale orange/yellowish eyes stared at her in rage.

"Irene lay off my hybrid. Something is not right." Irene's eyes flashed with some sort of understanding before she released Elena from whatever witchy juju she was using on her. "I think it's time we talk. I didn't think it was important before, but I kinda do now." Irene smiled sympathetically at Elena holding out a hand, which Elena hesitantly took.

Irene lead Klaus and Elena into the study where they settled down. Elena and Klaus on the love seat which was facing Irene who sat on the sofa chair.

"I came across something in my readings. It was from the same section of 'turning the doppelgänger into a hybrid'. It spoke of a curse–" Irene was cut off by a frantic Elena. "Curse?! What curse?! Isn't this a curse as it is? Now I have to deal with a side effect curse too?!" Irene felt like rolling her eyes at the hysterical girl before her. "Hush dear. It is not a curse for you. But for Klaus. The curse roughly stated that the doppelgänger wouldn't be sired to him, but he would not be able to leave his side more more than days at a time. It is said that whenever she is away from him that they both go through a great deal of pain both mentally and physically. It is said to be more effective than the hunters curse. Except it is impossible for either of you to off yourselves, you are truly immortal. There has to be a balance though, and your balance is each other. There is no danger as long as the original hybrid and his doppelgänger hybrid are together. You both were fated to be together. Forever." Irene finished. She looked over at the smug smirk on Klaus' facial features. While Elena's were of disdain. "You are telling me I was fated to forever be with a doppelgänger?" Klaus questioned. Irene shook her head. "No, Klaus, you were destined to be with Elena. She is not like any other Petrova doppelgänger you have ever come across. She is of pure heart. But she also has her quirks which compliment you and you her." Irene stated. "So, what about Elena's memory loss? She does not remember being all homicidal like. Trying to off both you and her pack brothers." Klaus asked he also gave Elena a pointed look.

"I don't know what is wrong with Elena. But I will return to my books and come forward if I have any new findings. If that is all I will go and be back whenever I have more information for you." Klaus nodded dismissively. Irene left the room at a brisk pace.

Elena turned to Klaus, "I will not be one of your mindless little minions–" Before she could continue Klaus interrupted. "Then call it a relationship. We are fated for each other love. There is no ignoring it." Elena knew he was right, but didn't want to face the music titled the truth.

"Partnership." She countered stiffly not wanting to give in to the the original hybrid.

"Call it what you want love. It will lead down to a relationship in the end." He said getting up and leaving her to her thoughts.

**Feedback please! I love to read your reviews they give me so much motivation to continue!**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	3. Ever Gonna Be Okay

**AN: Chapter 3 and more to come. This one is more of a filler chapter, that is why you guys get two in one day :) but do not skip because it leads up to the next chapter. There will be some action and a Klena moment! And remember to Review! It is important to find out what happens next!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD all rights go to the writer and producers!**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**

**Ever Gonna Be Okay**

It's been a few days since the incident between Elena and Irene. The witch hadn't made a reappearance as of yet. Elena sat in the living room with a coffee when Tyler and Scott entered the room. "Hey 'Lena. Whatcha doing in here all by yourself? The rest of us are all in the movie room watching The Conjuring." Elena started laughing. "I don't remember the last time I watched a horror movie. Probably because our lives are a horror movie." Elena shook her head. "Come on Elena it's called having fun." Scott said. In blur he was in front of her taking her coffee out of her hands and lifting her up bridal style. "Scott!" Elena squealed and started pounding on his chest. "Lemme Go!" Scott feigned dropping her, which caused her to cling to him for dear life. She screamed which cause the two surrounding hybrids to cringe. "Seriously 'Lena?! That hurt!" Tyler whined while grabbing her coffee. Elena smirked as Scott carried her out of the living room and into the movie room where he plopped her on top of Jesse who squeezed her into a hug. "Jesse! Let me go!" Elena whined while pulling a puppy dog face. "Not gonna happen E. If I let you go your gonna leave us!" Jesse pouted and started ticking her sides. "Ah! No! I– I promise I won't leave just s– stop tickling me!" Elena giggled while trying to squirm away from her pack brother.

1 and a half hours later most of the hybrids are sprawled out on the couch with Elena laying on Jesse's chest. "You know," Elena sighed. "Horror movies are a lot scarier when they're a true story..." She said while looking at the ceiling absentmindedly. "WAIT! THAT WAS A TRUE STORY!" Trevor asked bug eyed mouth agape. "Yeah..." Elena looked at him as if he were crazy. "Your not scared are you Trev?" Elena smirked at the hybrid. "N–No... I'm not scared that the creepy Annabelle doll is gonna murder me in my sleep or anything..." He mumbled which caused the rest of the hybrids to burst out laughing. "They're making a second movie called Annabelle. I am so watching it!" Elena grinned. While Trevor looked terrified. "Horror movies really aren't as good as they used to be. Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Chucky. Nightmare On Elm Street–" Elena cut Scott off, "Twilight!" Elena feigned a shudder and a grimace. The hybrids burst out laughing. "That one is scary for a whole different reason 'Lena." Tyler grinned broadly at her shaking his head slightly.

Elena stood up from her spot and stretched out her sore limbs. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night guys." She waved behind her as she exited the movie room. When she got to her room she looked out her bay window. Everything seemed so serene, tranquil. Moon light glittered on the surrounding foliage and the stream that ran through the property.

Elena opened her window, deciding that she desperately needed to go out for a run. She craved it as the full moon called out to her. She dropped two stories onto the dew ridden grass. It ha obviously previously rained.

Elena shed we clothes and willed herself to shift. It was excruciating, but was quicker than the previous time she had shifted. When the pain subsided Elena shook out her pure white coat and took off, blurring deeper into the woods. She stopped by the stream to look down at herself. What she saw was not the teenage girl with dark brown locks and deeper brown eyes, but a vicious white wolf with blazing gold eyes that stared into the pits of your soul. Obviously not human. But not completely wolf either. Elena fought her inner wolf for mutual control. She watched as her eyes went from vibrant gold to a murky semi brown semi gold mix. As Elena stared down at herself she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye.

When she spun around and saw nothing at first, but she could smell wolves. She growled deeply and in an instant she came face to face with ten or so wolves. Elena knew these weren't regular wolves, they held humane qualities that she could never describe, but she knew werewolves couldn't control their inner wolf. Their glowing golden eyes proved her point. Elena growled loudly. Loud enough to hopefully draw the attention of her pack mates. The surrounding wolves chuffed a mocking laugh at her as if they thought it was silly she should even try to stand up for herself.

Elena's ear twitched in uncertainty. She knew she couldn't take on all ten wolves, but she didn't know if her message was received. When wolves appeared around the pack that was currently closing in on her. She yipped quietly her tail swishing. She immediately got into a hunters crouch snarling eyes as gold as the werewolves. Saliva dripped from her long canines as she peeled back her lips exposing her deadly teeth.

She stayed low ready to spring at any attackers. Her own pack stayed in the shadows awaiting their alpha's command. With a flick of his midnight black ear her pack pack mates sprang into action killing most instantly. Elena killed one an looked around to see Tyler's grey wolf form struggling underneath two massive werewolves. Elena blurred over tackling both the werewolves to the ground. One's spine was severed on impact efficiently killing it will the second grappled with Elena.

Her pack mates surrounded her trying to find their in. The kill shot. Elena growled ferociously as she found her opening. Her canines plunged into the werewolf's unprotected neck, cutting the carotid artery. Elena took evasive action holding the wolf's throat in her mouth as it started chocking on it's own blood. She applied great amounts of pressure until she heard the spine tingling snap of the wolf's neck. Elena watched as the life drained from the wolf's eyes before releasing it from her deadly grip.

Klaus watched on as his newest hybrid viciously tore open the werewolf's throat and broke it's neck with her jaws. She stared at the limo body below her before looking up at him. She looked deadly with her muzzle drenched in blood. She even had streaks of it along her back and paws. Klaus was impressed that such a new hybrid could be so efficient. She was like a cold blooded killing machine. Even better than Stefan Salvatore in his opinion. Elena had tortured her last kill. Making him nearly bleed to death before slowly cracking his spinal cord. Maximum damage. Klaus sent the rest of his pack back to his mansion. When they were all out of sight he trotted up to Elena who was laying on her stomach with muzzle between her paws. 'Hey, everything is going to be okay, love.' Klaus tried to comfort her. Elena just stood up walking over to the stream she walked along it until she found the deepest point. She flipped into it and swam around trying to dislodge the dried blood from her fur. The blood of the three innocents she just killed. 'They were hardly innocent, 'Lena. They would have killed you had we not shown up when we did.' Elena just shook her head. 'Stupid pack mind' She muttered in thought. Knowing that Klaus would hear this time.

Elena clambered up onto the bank an shook out her fur sending water droplets every which way. Elena then ran off at break neck speed to where her clothes lay in between some exposed tree roots. She took them a little deeper into the woods and began to phase back.

Once Elena was dressed again she wandered back to the spot near the stream where she left Klaus, only to find him leaning against a tree in human form. "It was very stupid of you to go off without backup. Anything could've happened." Klaus chastised walking up to her. Elena looked down guiltily. She hadn't meant to end up in danger. Klaus lifted her chin so she was looking at him instead of at the ground.

"Elena, I'm not mad. I just worry for your safety," I stared at him completely flabbergasted. He cared about me? "We're from the same pack, and I am the alpha. I care about my pack mates well being like any good leader would." Elena deflated some, but did not understand why she suddenly felt so depressed.

"I know, I'm very sorry, Klaus." Elena wrapped her arms around him in apology and he accepted after a moment of stunned silence. Elena looked back up at him. "And Klaus," She stated taking a brief pause. "I'm never gonna be okay again." She said sadly before leaving his warm, masculine embrace.

"No you won't. You'll never be the same person you were before this all happened. You are a hybrid now, half werewolf and half vampire." Elena nodded before heading back to the house with Klaus hot on her heels. "Coffee sounds good. I didn't get to finish my coffee. Would you like a mug, Klaus?" Elena started thinking aloud, and added the question as an after thought. She turned to look behind her. "That sounds great, love. I'll get it and meet you in the living room." Klaus nodded his head curtly.

The two hybrids raced home with Elena winning; though Klaus claimed he was 'going easy on the newbie'.

Elena sat in the living room awaiting her coffee. "Three sugar three creme, right?" He called from the kitchen. "Yep!" She said popping the p. Klaus came into the room and set their coffee's on the coffee table. He sat on the other end of the couch, grabbing his coffee as Elena did the same.

They sat in silence for a while just enjoying each others company. But the silence was short lived as Klaus took a breath, about to speak. "We're going to do some training tomorrow. Just to touch up on our skills." Elena nodded, slowly sipping from her coffee mug. "Also," Klaus trailed off. Elena looked at him with her sharp brown eyes, cocking her head slightly. "My family is coming back for a while." Elena looked at him with a grim face. The last time she saw Elijah he had made the underground tunnels collapse and kept her there against her will. And she had kinda daggered Rebekah, which she was pretty sure Rebekah still wasn't to happy with. "Well, my remaining family. Finn and Esther are still running around who knows where. It will only be Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol joining us." Elena groaned.

"What's with the sour face, love? I thought you loved my family?" Klaus snickered. "Your eldest brother betrayed my, although for a good reason. Your sister hates me. And your little brother is a little but too friendly." Elena sent a glare his way. Klaus only shrugged, smirking slightly. "They're be here sometime tomorrow." He returned to his coffee. The two former enemies now at close range and not wanting to rip each apart. They simply thought to themselves and drank their coffee.

Elena couldn't help but reflect back to their conversation by the stream. She would was never gonna be okay. But she would live on. They both would, because as long as they had each other nothing would stand in their way. They would never be human again, that much she knew for sure. Hybrids like vampires were a predatory species, they thrived on the chase, the blood spill it was what they lived for. Elena understood that now, and as much as she hated it, she accepted it. For the most part, but would she ever be okay as a hybrid? Control herself enough to not turn into a monster?

**AN: Annabelle is actually going to be released in the fall of 2014 and I am going to watch it definitely. I love horror movies. Also I don't hate Twilight I actually write some Twilight Fanfiction, but I am team Jacob over team Edward. I don't believe that vampires sparkle... In my mind they burn and sizzle in sunlight...**

**Anyways enough with my rant. It's just my opinion against many others. **

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	4. The Worst Reunion Ever

**AN: Chapter 4... This story will be going somewhere, and we will be finding out where that is in the next couple chapters. Plus surprise guests. So keep with me and R&R to find out what happens next!**

**Note: Updates are going to be every other day as of today. I will tell you guys if there is any other changes to updates. So without further ado the disclaimer! and Klaus... We can't forget about Klaus...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**

**The Worst Reunion Ever**

Elena had sweat glistening on her tanned skin. All of the hybrids had been training for well over three hours and they hadn't even gotten to fighting in wolf form.

"Elena, Jesse" Klaus nodded toward the clearing where they had been practicing hand to hand combat. Elena jogged into said clearing and got into a fighting stance with Jesse in front of her. He cracked his knuckles, trying to look menacing. Elena just felt like laughing.

Jesse sprang forward. Elena ducked under his out stretched arms and turned around in in time push him to the ground. When he stood up Elena punched his jaw and finished him off with a roundhouse kick leaving Jesse momentarily unconscious.

"Ow! 'Lena that hurt." Jesse said rubbing his jaw which was turning slightly purple, but almost immediately began healing. Elena smirked ruffling his hair. Trevor started laughing his head off. "You just got your ass handed to you by a girl, and she didn't even get a scratch!" Jesse grimaced, slightly wincing as he stood up. "A very strong girl." He said patting me on the back a little too hard. I knew he did it on purpose, so I just punched his shoulder. He yelped jumping away from me.

"Everyone shift, well try this in wolf form now." Klaus sighed shaking his head slightly, before disappearing into the woods, most likely to go shift.

Elena took off to an isolated area where she could shift without the prying eyes of her pack. She shed her clothes and willed every bone in her body to break. It seemed to Elena that the more she shifted the less painful the transition became. Like her body was becoming more accustomed to it.

She trotted back to find the rest of her pack ready sparring. Trevor's muddy brown wolf tackled Scott's dark grey wolf. Tyler and Zach. It seemed like everyone was paired up Jesse even had Luke. Something big tackled me to the ground, exposing my stomach. I brought my back paws in and pushed them out sending the coal black wolf skidding across the dirt. I crouched down. Ears flat against my head, canines bared, and fur bristling. I looked at Klaus glaring. He chuffs lightly before springing forward. I did the same thing I did by the stream. I dropped onto the ground and rolled out of the way. I landed a nip to his side something very disrespectful in wolf lingo.

Klaus snarled before launching himself at me again. This time I just rolled onto my back. He landed on top of me and started trying to aim for my neck. I kept my neck protected. I brought my hind legs towards me and pushed out, sending the massive wolf a few feet away from me. I stood up shaking my coat before getting back into a defensive posture. He did the same, waiting me out this time. 'Your best offense is defense' I gave him a humorless, wolfy grin. 'Good theory, pup. But how can you be defensive when there is no offense? I have waited well over a thousand years just to become a hybrid, I am sure I can wait you out. You are much more impulsive than I am." I could basically see the smirk on his face. Though technically a wolf can't smirk. It was more of a condescending look.

Elena snorted, brushing off his obvious attempt to try and push her buttons. 'That coming from someone as impulsive as Damon." Elena rolled her murky golden eyes at him. Klaus' jaw dropped leaving him distracted. Elena took that as her in. She ran at him in a blur of motion and tackled him digging her long canines into the flesh of his neck. She tasted his blood on her tongue. Metallic, yet sweet as nectar, it was weird. She applied pressure, but not enough to cause serious damage. Klaus growled and tried to dislodge her from his neck, but she held firm shaking her head slightly causing an unwelcomed yelp to leave his throat.

His body fell limp underneath her. "Gosh, Nik. Not only did a lesser pack member defeat you, the pack member is also a girl!" A voice filled the now silent air around clearing. Elena looked up to see a younger, hotter version of Elijah. Kol. Elena let go of Klaus before prancing up to Kol. He smiled down at her, and before he even had time to react he was splayed out on the ground with Elena over top of him snarling mockingly. She poised to bit at his arm, but fear flashed through his eyes. "Oh loosen up brother she's only playing. She'd never bite you." Elena's wolfy brows furrowed. Why wouldn't she bite Kol?It's not like it would kill him. It would just hurt a lot and make him a little bit sick. She just rolled her eyes before letting Kol stand up. She sensed that Kol was positioned to attack her from behind so when she heard him spring at her she laid down quickly and let him fly over her head. She chuffed a quick laugh as she saw the soaked original get out of the stream. He sent a glare at her. Which she replied to with a short chuff like laughs.

She heard another laugh and turned her was to see Klaus' younger, blonder sister. Rebekah, and Elijah stood slightly behind her with a serious face. "Okay everyone that's a wrap, everyone did amazing." All the wolves cleared out except Elena, she trotted over to Klaus' side. "Wow, Nik you get all the dogs." Both Klaus and I growled at Kol. "This is my newest pack member." Klaus said ruffling the fur on top of my head. I looked up at him growling. "Why don't you go, love and shift back. I'm sure my family would love to be reacquainted with you." I was very unsure, I didn't exactly end on good terms with Elijah and Rebekah, and Kol is just unbearable. Just the same Elena trotted into the woods to shift back and retrieve her clothes.

Using vampiric speed Elena was on the edge of the tree line, still under the cover the shadows. She exited the forest and the sun shone down on her as she exposed herself to the original family. Every single jaw dropped, minus Klaus. "Elena?" Elijah was the first to snap out of the weird trance. "Hello Elijah," Elena nodded curtly walking up beside, Klaus. "What is that bitch doing her?" Rebekah sneered. "Elena, my dear you were the wolf that was just before us?" Elijah asked still seeming to be in shock. Elena shrugged, but nodded. "Y–How?" Rebekah grimaced. "That sister is a story for when we get home." Klaus grinned at his siblings. "Well, I've always like this doppelgänger. Way better than Tatia, much more spunk. And I never met Katerina, but she seemed like a conniving little–" Klaus interrupted before unkind words could be shed. Katherine may not be the nicest person on the face of the earth. But words like those should never be said. Elena found herself deep in though over that stupid little inner rant.

"Klaus, the witch is in your living room demanding to speak with you and Elena." Tyler had stopped just a few feet in front of us all. Klaus nodded Tyler off.

After the hybrid disappeared Klaus turned to his family. "The witch has come with more answers to your question dear sister." Klaus smirked. "We also have news for you... from New Orleans." Klaus' face turned sour. What could possibly be so bad in New Orleans that he had to know about it? Klaus thought.

Once back at Klaus' mansion the originals, Elena, and Irene settled on the couches. Elena was unsettled by the nearness of Kol and shifted closer to Klaus. Something she would've thought she would be crazy to do weeks ago.

"So, what news are we going to listen to first?" Elena hummed looking between Elijah and Irene. "Let's hear Irene's news, and then Elijah's I assume his news will be worse." Klaus motioned for Irene to start.

"So I was going through some grimoires from as far back as the old world. I can't believe witchcraft went back that far." Irene shook her head. "Carry on Irene. What is going on?" Elijah prompted. "Well, as I told Klaus and Elena a couple days ago. Klaus and Elena were fated to be together. They balance each other. They test each others limits, and in the end they will be an force to be reckoned with." We all sat in silence listening to what Irene was saying as if it were a bedtime story. "Have you figured out what is the matter with Elena?" Klaus inquired leaning forward ever so slightly. "What? Something is the matter with Elena?" Elijah's eye brows furrowed. "Yes, apparently I tried to murder Irene and some of my pack brothers." Elena looked down guiltily. "And the worst part is I don't even remember doing it." Elena sighed. "So I went back more and found similar symptoms. Any experienced werewolf would tell you that a white wolf is extremely hard to come by. Impossible really. Do I did some digging and found a legend; The Legend Of The White Wolf. It spoke of a she wolf with a pure white coat that was fated to be the mate of the original hybrid. The reason behind the blackout episodes is to do with this legend. The white wolf is much more temperamental than normal wolves, but she is very compassionate, so to protect herself she has memory loss–" Irene cut herself off. Unsure of how to continue. "T–There was a prophecy. The White She Wolf Will Come To Rise, Mate Of The Hybrid, So Bad So Cruel, She Will Bring The World Peace... Or War." Irene looked terrified. "God that sounds a lot like that prophecy from Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. A Half-Blood Of The Eldest Gods Shall Reach Sixteen Against All Odds And See The World In Endless Sleep The Hero's Soul Cursed Blade Shall Reap A Single Choice Shall End His Days Olympus To Preserve Or Raze." Everyone stared at Rebekah stunned. "What? I read!" She glared at everyone.

"Anyways. That is all I found out. I can do some more research if you'd like..." Irene said while standing up. "Yes that would be great. Thank you Irene for what you have already done for us." Elena smiled at the witch, who returned the smile hesitantly. Klaus just absentmindedly nodded his head. Irene quickly left the room leaving the Elena and the original family alone in the living room. "So, Elijah, You have news for Klaus." I said digging my elbow into Klaus' side gaining his attention, and a grimace. "Yes, brother, what is the news you bring to me all the way from New Orleans?" Klaus said paying attention to his elder brother.

"It seems there is a problem with the supernaturals in the French Quarter... Your protege– Marcel. It seems he has taken what you said too far. He has taken over New Orleans. He has everyone under his thumb, the witches are not allowed to practice their witchcraft, vampires have free reign, it has become a blood bath. Humans have gone down to a third of the usual population in the French Quarter. Klaus, Marcel is destroying the city we worked so hard to build. The city needs you. Economically wise." Elijah finished, I was stunned into silence. "Klaus–" Just then the front door flew opened. "Klaus!" A very familiar voice sounded throughout the mansion. I hadn't even thought of that voice since I was turned. "Ah, Stefan we're in the living room." Klaus called back to the younger Salvatore, there were two sets of footsteps coming toward us. I knew it was Damon, wolf smelling senses. "Damon, Stefan glad you guys could join the reunion." Klaus sighed as the Salvatore brothers came into the living room. "K–Katherine?" Damon stuttered as they finally caught sight of Elena sitting next to Klaus. "Wrong doppelgänger." Kol smirked at me. "E–Elena." Stefan wore a face of absolute betrayal. "When did you turn?" Damon asked with no emotion evident in his voice at all. "Two weeks after I went missing! Where were you guys? Was anyone looking for me? Because I wasn't exactly out of the country, heck I wasn't even out of state, I am one town over." Elena looked at the Salvatore's with disappointment evident in her dark brown eyes.

"We were trying to find you..." Stefan couldn't even look Elena in the eyes. "Oh don't lie to the girl. We were all drinking Klaus-free bourbon's in the Mystic Grill. We still love you Elena, its just that... For once since everything happened Mystic Falls is quiet, It's like your a beckon for evil." Damon said exasperatedly. Elena found herself fighting to control her inner wolf. She felt the blood rush into her face and her canines descend. Stefan and Damon stared at her in terror. "Yes I'm a hybrid!" Elena seethed still fighting to remain in control. A growl erupted from her throat as her wolf gained control. Elena leaped at Stefan tackled him to the ground teeth gnashing she nicked Stefan's arm. It took Kol, Klaus, and Elijah to pry Elena off of Stefan.

Stefan pulled back his shirt sleeve to see an angry red nip mark on his arm. "Klaus, the werewolf bite cure would be _really_ nice about now." Damon looked up at Klaus from his spot next to his brother. Kol and Elijah continued to pull Elena backwards. "Elena, control yourself." Elijah grabbed Elena's chin forcing her to look at him. Elena struggled relentlessly against the originals hold. " .Go!"Elena yelled attempting to break through the originals hold. "Elijah it's no use just get her downstairs." The originals dragged the furious doppelgänger down the stairs to the cellar.

After the free-for-all that took place in the basement of the mansion Elena was in wolf form striding back and forth. Elijah and Kol stroll back into the living room where Klaus and the Salvatore's were talking. "Elena is in the cellar. It's like a dungeon down there." Kol shuddered. "Yeah, well, when you have temperamental hybrids on your hands it's nice to have some place to make sure there is minimal blood shed, but I had better go calm her down." Klaus sauntered off.

Elena treaded a hypothetical hole in the concrete floor. She had no recollection of what happened or why she was in wolf form stuck in this concrete cell. Her head snapped up as she heard footsteps coming closer. "You yourself yet, love?" Klaus peered into the cells barred window. I have him a bark before continuing with her pacing. Klaus opened the door, closing it behind him. He tossed a bundle of clothes toward Elena, he turned allowing her some privacy.

"It's okay to look now." Elena murmured smoothing out her shirt, and sat down against the back wall. Klaus slumped down next to her, draping an arm over her shoulder. "Well today was..." Klaus trailed off, "Horrible! The worst reunion ever." Elena stated with a humph. Klaus couldn't help but agree. Today had definitely not gone the way he would've wanted. "I have to agree, love. Today was possibly the worst reunion ever." Klaus stroked the side of her face tenderly before placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. He got up and held out a hand to her which she accepted. The rest of the night was spent in the now empty living room in each others comfort. Few words were exchanged, but few did with the instantaneous bond between the two. Elena knew that Klaus was starting to get under her skin, and that it now came to the point where she was certain she would never be able to shake him out, and for some odd reason she didn't want him to ever leave her.

**AN: So, sweet Klena moment. Horrible reunion. Sounds like the epitome of great day, huh? Well Feedback is muchly appreciated. I love, love, LOVE reading your guys' your reviews! **

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving **


	5. Plane Ride To Hell

**AN: Yay update time! Chapter 5! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, and we are in full flight now so buckle up and enjoy the ride :) Review? It would mean the world to me! R&R to find out what happens next**

**I know I said I was going to do a chapter every other day... But I really wanted to share this one with you guys!**

**Shorter chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not L.J Smith, Julie Plec, or Kevin Williamson so I guess I don't own TVD... Harsh right?**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**

**Plane Ride To Hell**

Klaus and Elena remained seated in the living room for another couple hours with his arm holding her close to him not wanting to let her go. "Klaus," Elena looked up at him, "I think you should go to New Orleans." Elena sighed. "I'm not leaving you here, come with me. I'm bringing all of my hybrids, that does include you." Klaus gazed back at her. "Me? On a plane? You've got to be kidding me!" Elena said eyes wide with terror. "Afraid of flying?" Klaus smirked down at her. "I am not afraid of flying... I'm just afraid of all of a sudden not flying..." Elena muttered under her breath. Of course Klaus heard her still though. "Don't worry, love, your a hybrid, so even if the jet crashed we would live." Klaus comforted her, stroking the side of her face tenderly. Elena seemed to ponder the fact for a moment. "Sure, why not, I'd love to go into a potentially deadly situation with you." Elena smiled mockingly warm at the man beside her. "Yeah, well let's try to diffuse the situation in New Orleans, there's a reason it's called the 'City of Second Chances'." Klaus stood up holding out a hand to haul Elena up as well. "Go gather the hybrids, I'm going to deal with our Salvatore problem." Klaus left Elena to go round up the hybrids.

Klaus was downstairs in the cellar with Damon and Stefan. He was contemplating what to do with them, Stefan was still slowly dying from nip Elena had given him. "Klaus, please! I don't want to die like this!" Stefan sputtered up blood. "Why should I do anything for you, you have done nothing for me! I might as well kill you right here, right now! Where was your loyalty to your girlfriend? You can't wander in her a month after she goes missing and stomp all over her. If I were her I would just let you die from that werewolf bite, let you suffer. But unfortunately she wants me to heal your sorry ass." Klaus was seething as he tore open his wrist and let Stefan have a few drops before tearing it away. Klaus forced Stefan to look at him, you will leave here and every single day you will think about Elena and how you screwed up any chance you ever had with her, but you will not come searching for her, you will let her live out her eternity in peace... with me." He repeated the compelling with Damon, and went upstairs to find all his hybrids and his family waiting in the living room. "Are we ready to go?" Klaus inquired looking between his family and Elena. "Yep all the hybrids are accounted for and Kol is out of bed." Elena grinned mischievously. "Yeah, but a simple 'wake up Kol were going to New Orleans' would have sufficed.. You didn't have to dump freezing cold water on me." A drenched Kol glared at Elena who shrugged. That lead to Kol chasing Elena around the mansion trying to give her a hug.

After everyone contained Kol they left for the Mikaelson's private hangar. They were taking two separate jets, one for the hybrids, and one for the original family, and Elena.

Elena was in awe as she boarded the jet it was amazing there was custom leather seats with the letter _M_ embroidered on the head rest, a flat screen TV, two mini fridges (one stocked with blood bags obviously), and even a bar stocked with some of the best alcohol you could think of. Everyone sat down for lift off, but once they were in the air everyone started moving around Kol and Rebekah were fighting over the remote control for the flat screen, while Elijah was reading an old, withered leather back book. Elena gripped the arms of her seat for dear life, she was shaking worse than chihuahua, terrified wouldn't even begin to explain the look on Elena's face. "Here, love, thought you might like a drink, to calm your nerves." Klaus handed her a glass filled with bourbon, she grabbed it and took a long sip, letting the burning substance drip down her throat, Stefan was right, the alcohol did help curb the craving for blood. "Thanks," She smiled at the hybrid who had sat down next to her.

The first little while was okay, Elena was still holding onto the armrests for dear life, but the alcohol did help some, until they hit a patch of turbulence where Elena screeched and tore a hole in the seat where her claws dug in. She began hyperventilating. "Never been on a jet, Gilbert?" Kol bugged appearing beside Elena. "Nope, this is my first time... If you haven't noticed I'm not a one thousand year old homicidal vampire." Elena looked stressed, but as the turbulence evened out her claws unmatched from the leather, Klaus groaned. "Really? You slashed the armrests of my jet to pieces." Elena shrugged, anxiety still covered every inch of her face. "No, your just an eighteen year old homicidal hybrid." Kol shrugged, feigning nonchalance. Elena sent a glare towards him, flashing her canines which caused Kol to pale. She gave him a grin, canines and all. "I believe you just proved his point, love." Klaus poked her side, she grabbed his hand and broke it, but the bones quickly began fuzing themselves back together. But the pain was still there, and as the bones mended it became a dull ache. "Ouch, that hurt." Klaus frowned, causing Elena to smile victoriously.

"Okay, I might be a bit homicidal. But it comes with the territory." Elena shrugged. "Surprisingly I have not ended one human life yet, then again I have only been a vampire/werewolf hybrid for a month, so plenty of time yet to screw up." A second turbulence hit the jet causing it to become a but bumpy, instead of digging her claws into the armrest, Elena latched onto Klaus causing him to grunt in pain. "Okay, ruin my Italian leather seats all you want, just stop clawing me!" Elena smirked before cutting into the seat once again.

Once both jets finally landed all was right again. Elena was where she belonged. On solid land once again.

They took SUVs to the Mikaelson's New Orleans residence. "God that was like a plane ride from hell." Elena groaned while pulling out her iPhone. "More like plane ride to hell." Kol muttered causing Elena's head to snap up as they entered the Fench Quarter. "Wow... And this is a popular vaction destination? It looks more like a dump." Elena jokedwhile looking at the blood and carnage that littered the streets. Bloody bodies were strrewn throughout the streets, all with puncture wounds to the neck, some even decapitated. It was very... Unsettling...

Klaus sent all the hybrids to go set up the mansion while the originals and Elena assessed the damage, which was a lot. "I have have heard of a movement between the witches, and I know who is heading it. They want to take out Marcel, and you Klaus." Elijah said in a hushed tone, as not to draw attention to their arrival. "Show us to the witch, Elijah." Klaus stated, voice devoid of any emotion.

Elijah lead them to Bourbon Street and up to a bar called C's Bar. A chime sounded as the five entered, they walked up to the bar and sat down. A man that looked to be no more than twenty years old walked up to them. "And what can I get you guys? A round of shots?" The man asked. Elijah gained the eye contact and began compelling the guy. "Go and get me Cassandra, and be descrete, please." Elijah sent the guy away, but he quickly returned with a brunette girl. She was probably around eighteen to twenty-five years old, with ocean blue eyes.

"Gregory tells me you wish to speak with me-" The girl, Cassandra, trailed off as she caught sight of the five individuals before her. "Ah, what a..._ wonderful_ surprise. It's been a while, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Niklaus, Katherine." The witch addressed them all. "No, I'm not Katherine... My name's Elena. I'm Katherine's doppelganger." Elena eyed the witch before her cautiously. "I don't plan on _murdering_ you, you can stop with the hostilities, Elena." Cassandra smiled a little bit _too_ brightly. "What can I do for you guys?" Cassandra asked, tunring her attention to the whole group again. "We wish to speak with you." Elijah stated bluntly. Cassandra nodded for him to continue. "In private." Elijah motioned toward the bar which was crawling with vampires, all listening in to their conversatioin. The witch nodded before waving the group to the side door.

Once the door was shut firmly behind the large group Cassandra turned toward Elijah. "We heard about your kamakazee mission to end both Marcel and Klaus." Elena's eyes flashed dangerously yellow, but in a flash the effect wore off. "Y-Yes," Cassandra visably paled. Klaus surged forward siezing the witch's throat lifting her off the ground and pressing her back against the wall of her bar. "Who?! What?! When?! and Why?!" Klaus demanded shaking the witch slightly. Cassandra made a haste decision and trued to give Elena a brain anuerism in hopes that Klaus would let her go, but her strategy seemed to be a waste as the doppelganger hybrid simply smirked as the witch struggled in vain. "Sorry, but I guess I'm immune. All I have is a little bit of a headache."

"Let the witch go, Klaus." A voice rang out through the back alley. Elena's head snapped toward the voice eyes golden, canines bared, snarling at the vampire in front of her. Slowly vampires oured out of the shadows. "Calm down, pup. I am only here to talk, for now." The man snickered causing Elena to growl. "What kind of person arrives for a little chit chat with an army?" Elena snapped, refusing to back down from her defensive positon. She turned back to Kol, "Yeah, I agree with you, Kol. That was a plane ride to hell." Elena grumbled.

**AN: What's going to happen next? Review to find out. How will Elena and Klaus get themselves out of this predicament? Or will they at all? All this and more... in Chapter 6**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	6. Nightmare On Bourbon Street

**AN: Chapter 6! And I know have 21 reviews YAY! *Does A Happy Dance* Can I get another ten? Please? I love waking up in the morning to see reviews, favorites, and follows in my inbox! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I totally own TVD!**

**Elena: No you don't! All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson**

**Me: Nu uh! I own it! It's all mine, mine, mine!**

**Klaus: Just give it up already, love. You will never own TVD! Now tell the lovely fans that you don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Me: *Reluctantly* Fine, I do not own TVD... ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AUTHOR AND PRODUCERS of this great story/TV show...**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**

**Nightmare On Bourbon Street**

.::Recap::.

"Let the witch go, Klaus." A voice rang out through the back alley. Elena's head snapped toward the voice eyes golden, canines bared, snarling at the vampire in front of her. Slowly vampires oured out of the shadows. "Calm down, pup. I am only here to talk, for now." The man snickered causing Elena to growl. "What kind of person arrives for a little chit chat with an army?" Elena snapped, refusing to back down from her defensive positon. She turned back to Kol, "Yeah, I agree with you, Kol. That was a plane ride to hell." Elena grumbled.

xXx

"Because I would be stupid if I didn't come into a situation with three original vampires, the original hybrid, and the legendary white she wolf. I'm not stupid." The vampire sneered. "I wasn't implying that you were stupid, just that you were very, very dumb." Elena smirked. Two vampires advanced on her quickly, before anyone else could react Elena had both the vampires hearts in her hand, the bodies collapsed into heaps on the ground. Elena looked up vivacious golden eyes glittered in the moonlight, glistening white canines exposed. She dropped the hearts to the ground, more vampires sprung forward. Klaus was by her side in a minute as well as Elijah and Kol, while Rebekah watched the witch.

A group of four vampires surrounded Elena and Kol. Both growled, they were back to back as the vampires advanced on them. Elena and Kol quickly exterminated their attackers. They looked toward the other vampire. "Is that all you've got, Marcel!" Klaus roared, blood covered almost every square inch of him. The vampire, Marcel was now out numbered, he only had two vampires by his side now, all of the others cluttered the ground, some missing their hearts, while others were ripped apart to no recognition.

Some where the disarray Elena shifted. She stood snarling and growling at the vampires in front of her. Marcel walked forward, followed by Elena growling, tensing, ready to spring at any given moment. Marcel walked right up to Elena, who eyed him suspiciously He quickly reached forward and scratched behind her ear. Dancing out of reach when Elena snapped at his hand. "I'm not a huge fan of the werewolf bite, but I hope to see you," He points at Elena, "Again." He winks at her before disappearing into the shadows, leaving a speechless Elena, raging Klaus, and very confused originals.

"Well, well, seems like someone has an admirer. Might want to keep a right leash on your mate, Nik." Kol smirked patting Klaus on the back. "Shut up, Kol!" Elena quipped pulling her shirt over her head. "Awe, loosen up 'Lena I was kidding, take a joke." Elena walked up to Kol and punched him straight across the jaw. His head flung to the side as he cradled his jaw. Elena then stormed off in the direction of the forest that surrounded the Mikaelson's New Orleans mansion.

"Not the time," Klaus sneered at his younger brother, before taking off after Elena. He heard aggravated growling and the sound of trees toppling over. He hurried, undressing and shifting into his black wolf form, before sprinting to where all the ruckus was coming from, when he arrived he saw Elena taking out her frustration on the surrounding trees which looked like they had been mauled over multiple time, laying haphazardly against each other. He leaped at her, pinning her to the ground, she wriggled and snapped at him, trying to knock him off.

'Elena just calm down, lets go hunting, you can take out your frustrations then, go kill some vampires maybe? Not like New Orleans would miss them." Klaus gave we a wolf like grin, before getting off the unsteady she wolf. She stood on shaky legs, but once she was herself again she looked around. 'What happened here? And how did I get here?' she probed, analyzing her surrounding with interest. 'What is the last thing your remember?' Klaus asked back. Elena looked to be in deep thought for a moment before a light seemed to shine in her eyes. 'Marcel... He had just scratched behind my ears. I went livid and that's all I remember, oh god... I didn't kill anyone did I?' Elena looked so flustered it made Klaus want to go up to her and comfort her. 'No, but I think you may have broke Kol's jaw, not that he didn't deserve it.' Klaus side checked her lightly. She laughed, but in wolf form it was more like short chuffing sounds. 'So, how does some hunting sound? You haven't fed properly in a while. Lets shift.' Klaus threw his head in one direction while he took the other.

They met up a few minutes later outside Cassandra's bar. "Hunting? As in hunting?" Elena didn't look swayed. Klaus gave her an amused smirk. "Nice descriptive of hunting, love, and yes hunting, but you just need to feed, after that you can take your frustration out on some vampires, as I said earlier, it's not like they'd be missed, there's hundreds of those suckers around, pun intended." Klaus beamed before taking off into the night, Elena sped after him, cool, crisp air smacking her right in the face. The two found a group of people on a deserted back road.

Elena had picked up a map from a nearby gas station, she walked up to the group with Klaus on her heels, she opened the map and pretended to be studying it. "I told you there was a gas station just back there!" Elena stressed pointing back the way they had came. "No, no, I swear there's one up here!" Klaus insisted hovering over her shoulder. They could tell that the group was engrossed with their conversation. Elena looked up, making her eyes light up at the sight of the group. "Um, excuse me, but do you know where the closest gas station is? Our car broke down a couple miles that way." Elena pointed back the way they had previously been walking. A guy walked forward, "Uh, yeah there's one another mile up this way." He said pointing the way Elena and Klaus had been walking. Elena caught the guys eyes. "Great, thank you, now don't move, don't make a sound." Elena said, Klaus and Elena went around compelling the group with inhuman speed. It was a small group of four. They all looked terrified, but because of the compulsion they could not speak or move, but their eyes shifted nervously between each other sweat glistening on their skin.

After they had their fill they released them, but before they could go anywhere the two hybrids made sure that they would forget what had happened. They also gave the humans minimal amount of blood to heal their wounds, but not enough that if they died in the next half hour it would really matter, they would just be dead.

Klaus lead Elena back to the mansion, messing around the entire time walking. When they arrived back Klaus threw the doors open, shutting them firmly behind them. "Well, well, look who decided to come home." Kol grinned at the retuning hybrids. Elena walked up to Kol and glared at him. He cowered slightly not wanting to have his jaw broken for the second time in one night. Elena immediately grinned pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry I broke your jaw, Kol. But maybe next time you will remember not to piss me off when I am already pissed." Elena gave him a pointed look. Kol shrugged before returning the gesture.

"I really want to go out and release some tension. Anyone feel like going vampire hunting?" Elena leered. "I'll pass, but have fun." Elijah hugged Elena before heading off into the mansion. "I'll go. I'd love to spend some time with the ruthless werevamp doppelgänger." Kol punched my arm lightly, I just glared. "I'd love to." Klaus said placing a hand on her shoulder. She put her own hand over his. "Let's make it a party. And I'm sorry... But the witch got away. I tried to but–" Rebekah seemed so discombobulated. "Its fine, Bekah, we'll get another chance." Elena gave Rebekah a soft hug.

"So, where should we go?" Kol rubbed his hands together manically. "There's a vamp only bar near here." Klaus suggested. Everyone nodded eagerly, as if they had just been given the opportunity to go to the candy store, which Elena supposed was right in a way.

The group arrived outside the bar to see it packed, and a strong vampire scent was being emitted like a thick, choking musk. They entered the bar, and all eyes turned toward them. The vampires growled and hissed, Elena snarled back eyes glowing and teeth showing. They fought vampire after vampire, until all of a sudden Rebekah and Kol's bodies slumped to the ground, someone had broken their necks... In an instant Elena and Klaus dropped to the ground screaming in pain and rage as their skin sizzled and burned. "Vervain?" Elena squeaked, she remembered Tyler telling her that vervain didn't work on hybrids. "And wolfsbane." A female voice said from behind her. Elena looked behind her to see a big group of women ranging in appearance. Witches. Elena thought before she passed out from the pain.

When Elena opened her eyes she was tethered to a table, she struggled in vain against the restraints, but they wouldn't budge. She swiveled her head from side to side, and saw Klaus tethered to a table on her right. He looked to be still passed out.

Elena's heart rate skyrocketed at the sound of approaching footsteps. She heard rattling from her right and saw Klaus attempting to free himself. "Sh!" She chastised rapidly. "Someone's coming." Klaus stopped his bad attempt of freeing himself and listened. "Witch." Elena sneered, Klaus nodded, telling her she was right.

They both growled as a with wavy red hair and green eyes made an appearance in the room. "I was just looking to get Klaus, but when I saw the white she wolf from the myths I was intrigued. She looked at the two, studying them. She took out a knife and a vile. "This is good," She nodded moving closer to Elena. In a fruitless attempt, she tried to squirm away from the approaching witch. The witch took the blade and sliced into Elena's arm the blood dripped from her wound into the vile that caught every drop, once the wound healed the vile was half full. The red headed with then walked over to Klaus and repeated the process with him. "Thank you for your contribution." She smiled semi manically.

"Why?!" Elena yelled as the witch was about to leave. "Because, I am going to make moonlight rings." Elena didn't understand, but Klaus did, and he started yelling profanities at her. The witch simply left the room, leaving Klaus and Elena tied to the beds. "What? Moonlight rings? Like Daylight rings?" Elena inquired looking to Klaus for answers. "Yes," Klaus seethed, "They allow werewolves to shift without a full moon, as long as they wear the rings they can shift at will." Klaus sighed frustratedly. "The only problem with that is the spell requires the blood the blood of one who is not dependent on the full moon to shift." A light went off in Elena's head. "A hybrid," She whispered. Klaus confirmed her worst suspicions with a nod of his head.

"But when a werewolf calls upon the rings power it takes the strength of the hybrid, leaving the hybrid weak and hungry. Which means they become blood crazed. We need to get out of here and stop the spell from being performed of at least dispose of the rings." Klaus looked for a means of escape, but found nothing.

The next while was spent in only each others company, the two hybrids had luckily just fed, but were rapidly becoming hungrier. Klaus wasn't sure how long they had been restrained on the tables, in the room, but he guessed at least a week, with how hungry he was. Elena now spent most of her time asleep, as she was beginning to desiccate. Sure it wouldn't kill her, but eventually it would become even more painful, Klaus would take a bit longer to start even feeling drowsy, because he had been around longer, but it wouldn't be much more.

About another five days had passed, and now Klaus too was beginning to feel famished and tired. Elena skin had turned pasty, and her veins were starting to become faintly prominent, but she would still wake up every once in a while, but she would pass out from the pure pain coursing throughout her body. It was excruciating for Klaus to even watch. He desperately wanted to comfort her, get we blood, but he couldn't, he was just as trapped as he was. He was about to give up all hope of ever getting out of the room. "Talk about a nightmare on Bourbon Street." Elena chuckled, although it lacked amusement, her voice was scratchy from lack of use and blood, this was the first time she had talked six days.

Just then a loud bang was heard throughout the building, like a door being kicked in.

"Yeah, nightmare on Bourbon Street." Klaus smirked. He had a feeling he knew who had made that sound.

**AN: I promised a longer chapter, so here it is... Longest chapter yet :) Feedback is much needed to find out what happens next? Who is in the house? Who is the witch that kidnapped them? Will they survive? Or will they perish? All will be revealed, in the mean time review!**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	7. Attempting Mission Impossible

**AN: Chapter 7! Wow this story is rolling! I love your guys' comments especially the people who review after very chapter it gives me the courage and inspiration to keep updating :) Review to find out what happens next!**

**Disclaimer: *Gun Clicks* I do not under any circumstances own or ever will own TVD OR TO... *Whispers* Help me! I'm being held hostage in a Chinese cookie factory! JK, but I am being held against my will by the New Orleans witch coven!**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**

**Attempting Mission Impossible**

As soon as Kol and Rebekah woke up they noticed they were in an alleyway. Rebekah groaned cracking her neck back into place. "What happened?" She turned to her brother. "Where Elena and Nik?!" She fretted jumping up. Kol held his sister still in front of him. "I don't know Bekah. We need to get Elijah, because what I do know is Nik and Elena are not here." Kol held his hands out in emphasis. Rebekah scanned he surroundings trying to find any trace evidence of her brother or the doppelgänger.

"Elijah!" Rebekah cried out as the two youngest Mikaelson's raced into their current residence. As fast as Rebekah had called for her older brother he appeared. "Rebekah? Kol? Where is Niklaus and Elena?" Elijah looked frantic as he looked between his nervous siblings. "W–Well, we went into a vamp only bar, and that is all I remember, next thing I know I'm waking up in an alleyway with a knot in my neck. Bekah was still past out and Nik and 'Lena were no where in sight. What do we do?" Kol was downright terrified, he had no clue how I approach the situation.

"Take me to the bar, we need to find out their whereabouts. Obviously something is up." The elder Mikaelson had a look of determination in his eyes.

"What? 'Lena's missing?!" Tyler gawked at the three original vampires. Tyler had been heading out for a bite with Scott, Jesse, and Trevor, who also stood in stunned silence at the newest enlightenment.

"Elena, Nik... They were– They were– She–" Rebekah appeared to be hyperventilating, eyes wide with fear for her brother and Elena. Though she was always insinuated to have hated her, in reality she was jealous of how much attention and love the doppelgänger received. All she had ever wanted was to be loved unconditionally, and the Elena seemed to take it all for granted. That is why Rebekah had always acted like a B with an Itch at the end. But now that Elena and her brother could possibly be in deep trouble she regretted every moment she had ever put Elena into, especially that night on the bridge, she was upset and acted on grief. Luckily nothing bad happened Stefan had managed to get both Elena and Matt out of the truck.

"Speak Rebekah." Elijah soothed his younger sister rubbing soft circles into her back. Rebekah managed to find enough air to formulate an actual sentence. "They were... Tense after the confrontation with Marcel an his vampires, so we went to go kill some vampires to relieve some of the tension." Rebekah breathed in a huge breath after she had finished. "We'll come with you." Elijah was about to deny the offer, but thought that if something was up the extra muscle might be helpful. "Okay, but we had better go now." They all headed out the door toward the bar.

It had been close to a month, and there was still no sign of Klaus and Elena, not one day was spent doing anything but trying to find a lead on where they were. The hybrids had looked everywhere in New Orleans all 350.2 square miles (907km2 For those on the metric system like me) nothing turned up, it was like they had disappeared into thin air, their wasn't even a scent trail the hybrids could follow. Yet they lost no hope, Klaus and Elena were both true immortals, nothing could kill them, as far as they understood from Irene...

Elijah was sitting on the sofa, he ran a hand through his hair very aggravated. Elena had always trusted him with her life, even when he fully intended to have her dead during the sacrifice, but during the commotion of everything he developed a strong bond with the newest doppelgänger. She was not like Tatia. Tatia had lured him and Klaus in and made them into obedient little puppies bending to her every whim. Elena was definitely not like Katherine. Katherine was conniving, cold hearted, and self preserving, she could never love even if she tried. But Elena was the perfect mix of both. Vicious when needed, but ultimately sweet and caring, she was both compassionate and empathetic. Elijah felt as if he had failed her, if he had only went to the bar with them, the. Maybe her and his brother would still be safe...

"Elijah! We got a hit!" Rebekah had been just as torn up about Klaus and Elena's kidnapping, feeling the guilt weighing then both down was killing them. The only reason they were still feeding was because they knew if they had any chance of rescuing them they had to keep up their strength. Elijah scrambled to stand up. "Where!" He demanded eyes lighter at the prospect of finding Elena and his brother after all this time. "Memphis, Tennessee. " Rebekah looked over her shoulder as she went to round up as many hybrids as she could find.

There was a lone abandoned farmhouse just outside of Memphis. Kol kicked open the door, and rushing in with Rebekah, and Elijah followed by an army of twenty hybrids lead by Tyler, Scott, Jesse, and Trevor. Witches showed up, but after a few were massacred the rest fled, headed by a familiar red headed witch. "Genevieve!" Elijah was furious. He had considered Genevieve a friend ever since he met her, and now she had stabbed him in the back, and it didn't feel good. It was like when Klaus had daggered him, or Elena. Most of all he was furious that he had not seen her betrayal sooner.

"They're as good as gone now, Elijah. Let's just focus on getting Elena and Nik outta here and back home." Rebekah pushed him further into the house.

xXx

As soon as the door was busted in Klaus and Elena were both on high alert, footsteps were heard coming closer to the room they had been stuck in for what Claus had guessed was two weeks, but must've been longer, because no normal vampire would desiccate within a two week time line.

"Elijah! Kol! I found them!" A feminine voice called louder than need be. She zipped up beside her brother and pulled off the shackling with a lot of brute force. Elijah was the next to arrive with Kol hot on his heels. Both ran forward, up to Elena undoing her restraints. "Nice to see ya again doppelicious." Kol smirked down at the desiccating girl before him. Tyler ran into the room with a cooler. Elena could smell the blood even before he saw it, her eyes glistened dangerously golden as she leaped at the cooler, tearing the kid off in her haste. There were probably twenty some bags. She ripped one open, draining it in a matter of seconds, and slit the next one open. Klaus was by her side after a few moments of letting her drink.

After every bag was drained and both hybrids were relatively sustained again they turned toward their saviors. "Have I ever mentioned how grateful I am to have you three as my siblings?" Klaus gathered them all into a group hug. "Only when you need something..." Kol eyed his older brother warily. Elena stood semi awkwardly running her sore wrists. When the messed up family broke apart Kol went up to Elena slinging an arm around her shoulder. Elena pushed him off of her punching his jaw, breaking it yet again. "Ow!" Kol said cracking his jaw back into place. "Don't ever call me doppelicious ever again." Elena gave him a withering look. Before hugging him fiercely, she proceeded hugging Elijah, Rebekah and her hybrid friends. She was then in front of Klaus. She gave him an impish grin. She gave him a chaste kiss before pulling away and leaving him.

Klaus seemed to be at sea, dazed and baffled an slightly aroused by his mates actions. He knew she cared deeply about him, and he felt the same. It was the bond between them, it had to be, it was the only logical thing.

"Let's get out of here... We have some things to discuss." Klaus gave his siblings a grave look. And they knew it was important and must be consulted immediately.

When they all made it back to the mansion the originals and Elena sat in the living room, the common meeting place for them, obviously.

"How did they find out about the moonlight rings? That was only known throughout our family!" Elijah bellowed, fury very evident in his tone. Klaus had just explained they're predicament. "Well, _mother_," Klaus sneered the word as if it had a taste he deeply disliked. "Must have gave one to my father." Rebekah's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why would Mikael need a ring that can prolong or speed up a werewolf's abilities?"

"Mikael wouldn't, but my real father would." Klaus gave her a grim look. Understanding crossed her face as she sighed in frustration. "So your father could've spilled the details of the moonlight rings... And now they are in the hands of witches who hate you." Elijah said. "So after all this... We have to now attempt mission impossible?!" Kol muttered darkly.

**AN: Wow, talk about a deep chapter... Anyways how are they going to take care of their little moonlight ring/witch problem? Let's just say blood will be shed in the upcoming chapters *Smiles Devilishly***

**Review! It's the only way to find out how Elena and Klaus are doing and how they are all going to save their home from impending doom.**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	8. Worst Case Scenario

**AN: Chapter 8! **

**bulldozed88 (And anyone else): What knocked out Elena and Klaus was a mixture of vervain and wolfsbane. Hybrids are not immune to magic per say, but brain aneurisms don't have the same affect as they would a normal vampire/werewolf.**

**Elena is starting to slowly get more comfortable around Klaus, but don't get to comfortable because I will be keeping you all on your Klena toes.**

**As always review it's the only way to find out what happens next.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO... Yet...**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**

**Worst Case Scenario**

"So, what's our plan of action? We can't very well have werewolves able to shift at will." Kol looked at Elijah for guidance. "We must have allies, and I have just the people in mind..." Klaus had a feeling he knew who his older brother was speaking of, but thought it would be a terrible idea. "No. He wouldn't help us anyways, he'd happily watch us die." Klaus fumed. "He is under just as much an attack as we are. He will help us if it benefits himself. Rebekah, I want you and Elena to show up at Marcel's club. Kol you will be escorting them, and making sure they don't screw up." Elijah gave the girls a pointed look. Rebekah's eyes lit up as she dragged Elena toward her room.

Two hours later Rebekah and Elena were finally ready. As they descended the stairs they noticed Klaus, Kol, and Elijah fixated on the two beauties making their way down the staircase.

"My eyes are up here ya know." Elena strutted up to Klaus lifting his chin with her pointer finger. Kol held

His arm out for her, which she accepted. Rebekah was on his other arm. "Now remember you are on a mission. Do not get side tracked. Elena I am depending on you to keep those two in line." Elijah stared directly at his younger siblings. "Awe, what happened to family? No trust, I swear!" Kol threw his hands into the air mockingly. "If I know anything about my siblings, and I have a thousand years experience, it's that they tend to get easily... distracted..." Elijah opened the front door as Kol lead the two out the door. "Feelin' the love, Elijah." Rebekah said begrudgingly, sending a glare over her shoulder.

"Worst case scenario You guys are are compromised. Be careful and stick together. I want each of you back here by no later than two a.m. no later or I will send hybrids for you." Elijah gave the three of them a serious look, meaning he was all business.

The club was rolling with vampires and werewolves. Strobe lights glittered many colors as loud, pulsating music echoed throughout the club. The club itself smelled of alcohol and sweat. People sat around the bar guzzling back alcohol like there's no tomorrow, others were on the dance floor grinding against each other in a lusty haze. Elena rolled her eyes before Kol let her arm go, she found a place at the bar. A brown haired, green eyed bartender stood in front of me, trying to catch my eye. I looked into his eyes, starting the strain contest of compulsion. "You will get me a bourbon on the rocks." He started to leave to get my drink, but my hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder, making him look at me once again. "Oh, and it'll be on the house." He smiled before leaving to get my drink.

"You don't strike me as the kinda person to revel in being a vampire." A blond guy said sitting on a stool to my left. He was okay, with hazel eyes that seemed to bore into your very soul. He was well muscled but not ripped. Tall, dark, and mysterious. "I'm not a vampire." He looks confused for a moment, eyebrows cocked in confusion. "Y-You compelled t-the bartender." He looked slightly scared. I decided to mess with him. I let the blood rush into my face as I allowed my eyes to beam a bright gold color and canines descend. Now he was down right terrified. "No run along, nothing to see here." Kol compelled the vampire who merely nodded before leaving the club. "Darling, you really need to be more discrete about the whole... hybrid thing," Kol lowered his voice at the mention of hybrid, looking around to make sure we wouldn't be overheard. "Oh just leave me be, Kol." Elena waved him off, but he didn't budge from his spot beside her.

Seconds later the bartender set her bourbon down on the counter. Elena slowly sipped at it, nursing the drink. Kol had went off, but no sooner did he leave Elena felt a presence behind her, a semi familiar presence. "Hello, Marcel." Elena said in a bored tone sending a quick glance over her shoulder before throwing the rest I her drink back. She made to get up, but before she even got out of her seat he put a forceful hand on her shoulder. "We need to have a little chat." Marcel sat down in the same seat Kol was seated in only moments ago. Elena looked around trying to catch either Kol or Rebekah's attention, but didn't see them at all.

"So I heard you and Klaus had a run in with the witch Genevieve." This simple sentence made Elena's head snap toward the vampire beside her. "W-What?" She stammered dumbly. "She blood jacked the both of you and is going to use your blood to make moonlight rings. I have people on the inside, a witch named Lilly-Ann." Marcel seemed to have a mischievous glint about him. In a flash Marcel revealed a syringe, but before he could get it into Elena she grabbed his hand. Glaring menacingly. Before she could rip out his heart she gasped as she felt a pinch and the pain of something entering her blood stream. Tears welled in her eyes as she choked out a scream. In an instant everything went black.

xXx

"Where are they, Elijah? They should have been back by now!" Klaus looked torn as he kept giving the clock glances. Elijah was becoming worried as well it was 1:10am and there was still no sign of his younger siblings and the hybrid doppelgänger. "I'm not sure, Niklaus, but I think it is time to check it out." Klaus went to round up the hybrids with Elijah and five minutes later an army of over forty hybrids lead by Klaus and Elijah made their way to Marcel's club.

When they entered all eyes turned toward them. Elijah immediately noticed Rebekah and Kol thrown haphazardly against a far wall. Both had snapped necks. "Where's 'Lena?" Tyler look around quickly, not finding any trace of his pack mate. "Tyler, Trevor, Jake, Zach, Jesse, Cory, Paul, and Derrick look around for any idea of the whereabouts of Elena." Klaus commanded as he stepped in front of the group of vampires and werewolves standing in front of him. "Let's not make this any harder. Now where is my pack mate?!" Klaus demanded looking in the sea of supernaturals.

A blond guy with hazel eyes looked unsettled at the mention of Elena. Elijah sped forward grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against a nearby wall. "What is your name?" Elijah glowered threatening at him. "Jay Collins" His undead heartbeat was speeding double time. "Well, _Jay_. You seem to know where my friend is. I want answers. _Now_." The elder original was now seething as he tightened his grip on the vampire called Jay. "M-Marcel." That was all that had to be said before Klaus let out a raging roar. "He's right Marcel's scent is the newest around where Elena was last scented. I also found this." Tyler held up a syringe with enough wolfsbane and vervain to keep her down for hours.

"That son of a bitch." Klaus growled taking the syringe and spilling its contents all over the floor. "Where did Marcel take her?!" Elijah pushed him further into the wall. "I-I don't know." Jay choked out trying to get away from Elijah, but to no avail. "Not the right answer. Where. Is. Elena." Klaus shoved Elijah off of Jay only to resume the interrogation.

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell the likes of you!" Jay looked at Klaus through angered eyes. As if there was something personal between them. "I just need to know where my mate is!" Klaus snarled eyes shining dangerously gold as he scowled down at the vampire in his grasp.

"Marcel... I think he might me be holding her in a warehouse outside of New Orleans." Jay's heart skipped a beat. A sure sign he wasn't being completely truthful. "Now no need to lie. Tell me the truth, I just want my mate back." Klaus was extremely quiet and threatening. It was ten times more scary than when he's yell. Elijah could tell he cared deeply about the doppelgänger. Elijah scanned his surroundings and saw a girl with shorter, chocolate brown hair looking around nervously. It seemed Trevor saw the reaction of the petite brunette as well, because in a flash he had her in a head lock.

"Tell us where we can find our pack mate... Or your little friend here is going to die from a werewolf bite." Trevor sunk his canine's into the girl's neck. He lifted his head up, eyes glinting gold and blood dripping from his canine's down his chin. Jay's eyes were murderous as he strained against Klaus. Yelling profanities at the top of his lungs toward the hybrid that had just bit his friend.

"Fine! Fine!" Jay hollered, Elijah, Klaus, and the hybrids looked at him expectantly. "Marcel is keeping her in a loft space at Lilly-Ann's apartment building. Ju-Just heal her, please!" Jay pleaded. Klaus let him go zooming over to the petite girl. He ripped into his wrist and fed the girl a few drops. He then looked over his shoulder and saw all his remaining siblings as well as his hybrids all staring menacingly at the rest of the club. While all the whole conundrum was going on the whole club seemed to have been put on pause. Everyone was watching the entertainment, listening on to every word as if it was the latest gossip. Which Elijah supposed it was.

The originals along with the hybrids evacuated the premises, heading toward the apartment building that Lilly-Ann owned.

xXx

Elena awoke with a massive migraine. She didn't know vampires let alone hybrids could get such terrible headaches. She looked around to find herself in some sort of quaint cell. She made to get up. But something restrained her. Keeping her against the wall. She looked around, slightly dazed. She noticed her arms were chained to the cobblestone wall. She groaned as she stood up. The chains allowed her to do so, but kept her firmly pressed to the wall. There was a mirror across from her on the wall. In the mirror Elena saw a girl with wavy, mahogany hair, and dark brown eyes. She wore a tight, slightly ripped blood red dress, and a worn leather jacket. The girl looked as worn down as her jacket, hollow. The girl was Elena.

The door beside the mirror opened to reveal the very man who had the nerve to kidnap her. Being kidnapped only a day apart was definitely not in her daily schedule. "What do you want, Marcel." Elena said defeatedly. The last time she had been kidnapped she was blood jacked, what was gonna happen now? Was someone going to possess her?

Elena failed to notice a leather strap in his hand until he was within spitting distance of her. In the time I would take a normal person to blink Marcel had had strapped the leather around her neck. It was tight, but not so tight as to constrict air. "A collar? How ironic." Elena rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, I as well thought it was ironic, _dog_." Marcel emphasized the last word. A witch with wildly curly, ink black hair and aqua like blue/green eyes.

"Lilly-Ann is just going to put a sort of protection spell on that fancy little necklace you have on there." The witch, Lilly-Ann began some sort of incantation. Once she was finished and had left Marcel undid her restraints. She went to lunge at Marcel. "Don't." Marcel had an authoritative tone to his voice as he commanded her to step down. She whimpered in disgust with herself as she yielded. "Great. Know that I know the collar works we can get down to business. The collar is enchanted with some kind of sire bond juju stuff. You do what I say, I am your alpha. Now just to make you into a better hybrid. Turn. It. Off." He kept eye contact the entire time, and if Elena knew she was a hybrid she would've swore he was compelling her. She fought the urge to let every last emotion leave her, but it was battle she knew she wasn't strong enough to win. Within a few moments she felt nothing at all. Only the bloodlust that now consumed her.

Yes, this is the worst case scenario... She thought in her subconscious.

**AN: I am sorry I haven't updated recently, I just temporarily lost inspiration, but I'm back... Feed back is needed to find out what happens next... Will Klaus find Elena and help her? Or is it too late? What does Marcel plan on doing with a hybrid that he can control? **

**I know it's a shorter chapter... but I'll try to make the next one a bit longer!**

**Review Please!**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	9. Kink To The Master Plan

**Never Gonna Give In**

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Thank you for any constructive criticism, it helped pull me back on track, because I have noticed I got pulled away a little bit. I can't please everyone, all I look for is advice and appraisal and so far I have gotten a lot of each. I especially love repeating reviewers. A big thank you to kristin, Bulldozed88, Lovely Reader, Dillydill11 and many others for the constant support. **

**Thank you for staying with me**

**On with the story :)**

**Kink To The Master Plan**

Soon after her run in with Marcel he had packed them up and moved them to the very edge of town to a smaller abandoned warehouse that served as a mock home. Elena was surprised with the free range she was given immediately, although she was given guidelines she found that she was able to bypass them whenever she deeply did not want to do something. For the first couple days the magic was so strong it was impossible, but as the days passed Elena regained her free will. The first thing she did was turn her emotions back on, but she could not let on about the malfunctioning device. She took it as her escape hatch. Most things Marcel demanded she did she could live with. Killing a few vampires, werewolves, even a witch or two.

It was until the day Marcel told her to assassinate a witch and her child that Elena drew the line. She stood off and glowered wickedly at Marcel. "No, no one will hurt innocents, and I would never even fathom the idea!" Elena snarled, eyes golden, canines bared, claws extended. Elena sliced the leather contraption clean off her neck, before she pounced at Marcel. They rolled over and over for a second before Elena got the upper hand and pinned the vampire to the ground. She poised to rip out his heart when she was yanked off of him and thrown into a nearby brick wall. She was up in a spilt second. She looked at her attacker to find seven of Marcel's vampires around her, cornering her. She growled ferociously as the veins crept under their eyes, and fangs elongated.

"Where was your loyalty?" One hissed as three descended upon her. "My loyalty lies with Klaus and his siblings!" Elena quickly killed the three vampires. Beheading the one that dare question her faith, and ripped out the other two's hearts simultaneously.

Three down five to go. The four others of Marcel's groupies tried to ambush her, but she ducked letting them collide together before ripping out three hearts and beating the other one into no recognition, and pulling out his still beating heart. She held it up as blood trickled down her arm and off her hands.

She was a murderer. But the good kind, she only killed those who didn't deserve to continue living, like the low lives that had once been semi alive before her. Elena turned her attention toward Marcel walking over to him. Before he could do anything in defense her hand was in his chest, painfully squeezing his heart. "Just so you know. The reason your plan failed was because you didn't know the legend. Magic does not affect me for long periods of time, and there is always a loophole. In this case your magic wore off. But one other loophole was you never demanded I didn't tell you that there was something wrong, or to never turn my emotions back on. I turned them back on again. I am really good at finding loopholes. You on the other hand are all out of them, because you are a dead man. And by dead I mean not moving or breathing further"

Elena once again made to pull his heart out, but what he said next shocked her to her very core. "You need me to help you with your Genevieve problem. You won't kill me." Marcel portrayed such confidence, all Elena wanted to do was prove him wrong and rip out his heart, but unfortunately he had a point, they would need each other... At least until this whole moonlight ring thing is taken care of. Elena released Marcel from her grasps and in a second flat he disappeared into the shadows.

Elena shrugged it off and ran back to the Mikaelson mansion. She threw the doors open and strode through them. "I'm back!" She hollered ascending the stairs toward her room.

xXx

Klaus, Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah sat in the living room, absolutely freaking out. It had been two weeks since Klaus and Elena had been blood jacked, and now Elena was MIA... Again... They were hovering over a map on the coffee table. "She could be being held at the old factory." Rebekah suggested. "No, that was torn down a few years ago." Elijah shook his head. At that moment they heard the front door being thrown open. "I'm back!" Called a very familiar voice. All of the originals heads shot up as they looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows. Klaus was the first to flash out of the room, followed closely by his siblings.

They saw Elena just as she entered her room. They Klaus reopened her door and went inside, sitting on a sofa that sat against the west wall. "Where were you?" Klaus demanded, his tone portrayed a hint of hurt. "Oh you know... With Marcel. Did you know he had a witch spell a collar contraption that can allow him to have some sort of sire bond that controls any normal hybrid. But as we've already noticed I am not a normal hybrid." Elena called from her walk in closet. She sighed, but emerged from the closet in a pair of ratty jeans and a tee shirt. She wrapped her hair into a pony tail as she collapsed on her bed.

"Where were you being held? And how did you get away?" Elijah inquired. "A warehouse just outside of New Orleans. And as for how I made my great escape, well I had to kill seven vampires, but when I was about to kill Marcel, he said something very interesting. He said in exchange for his life he will help us destroy the moonlight rings, and the coven of witches who created them."

"We'll deal with Marcel after we are finished with the whole witch problem. Until then we will allow him to think we have forgiven his actions against us. He will tell us what he knows, and we will destroy him and any vampire who sides with him." Elijah wore a look of pure determination as he spouted out their plan. Everyone was on board, nodding their heads in agreement.

There was a ringing sound throughout the room. Klaus pulled out his cellphone and hit the answer button. Elena listened in on the conversation. "Hello?" Klaus asked. "Klaus, it's Irene. I have more news on the legend. I found another document in another grimoire. Seems magic on Elena only lasts a little while, and then it just wears off." Irene hummed. "That would've been nicer to know over a week ago... But thank you, Irene, keep reading and I hope to hear from you soon." Klaus sighed as Irene gave her goodbyes and hung up.

"Well, that would've been nicer to know before I took Elena." A voice said boredly from behind them. They all shot around to find Marcel leaning casually against the door frame of Elena's room. "I suppose we have some things to talk about." He smiled deviously as he made his was downstairs.

The originals and Elena looked at each other before heading downstairs as well.

Once everyone was sat around the living room comfortably they began. "So, you have the materials needed to destroy the moonlight rings?" Elijah looked at Marcel as if he was something disgusting. "Yes, but if I told you now you would just kill me, and I prefer being a living dead person." Marcel smirked maliciously, while twiddling his thumbs. He notice everyone seemed on edge. As if his confession had messed something up. He just continued smirking and playing with his thumbs. "I suppose I just put a kink in your master plan..." He looked up at Klaus, a glint in his dark brown, almost black eyes.

**AN: Hope I made Elena a little bit more badass in this chapter... When I was writing my last couple chapters I was watching the complete season 3 disc set, so I must have been basing Elena off of the way she was being portrayed on TV... Whoops? Elena is back and badder than ever from here on out :) **

**XXExtremely much shorter chapter... But not all chapters can be longXX**

**Review!**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	10. A Beginning To The End (Part I)

**AN: I give up... I can't just go on hiatus! But updates may be less frequent, not weekly (hopefully)... Anyways enjoy chapter 10 =)**

**A Beginning To The End **

**Part I**

Elena ran her hand through her hair shaking out any knots. "What are we going to do? Why would witches want to make rings that can let werewolves turn whenever they wish." The original family and Elena were in the ever popular meeting spot. The Mikaelson's living room.

"The witches want to restore the balance. By making these rings they can get the werewolves to destroy any hybrids. We are the two most powerful hybrids alive, the rings weaken us as they draw from our power. They also make us ravenous, killing as we see fit." Klaus pulled Elena closer to him stopping her from her dizzying tried to stand back up, but Klaus kept her seated next to him. "Settle down, love. We'll take care of everything." Klaus soothed as he rubbed her arm gently. Elena, still stiff, rested her head on his chest. Listening to his heart beating, and feeling the rise and fall of his chest, letting him calm her.

"Let's not forget about Marcel." Rebekah said distastefully, as if she had a bad taste on her tongue. Elena supposed she did. "Get him to help us, then we kill him." Klaus suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's not like he made a deal. Kol pointed out from his spot beside Elena. She had to admit, he had a point; Marcel may be old, but he was not old enough to take on the Original family.

While the siblings continued speaking Elena heard the door almost silently creak open. "Shh..." She motioned the Originals to be quiet and listen. "Marcel." Klaus mouthed, before calling out "Hello, old friend." Elena faked a small smile, but when he wasn't looking at her she pretended to gag, much to Rebekah and Kol's amusement. Marcel turned quickly toward Elena who coughed twice in discomfort. "So... Witch hunting?" The newest vampire to enter the room wore a malicious grin that made creepy shivers build up along her spine. "Alright! I'm ready to go kill some evil witches." Kol rubbed his hands together anticipating the upcoming plan. Elena beamed at the prospect of getting to do something. She made to stand up, but arms kept her seated. She looked at Klaus demandingly, wanting to be let go. "Oh no. Your not going." Klaus passed Elena over to Kol who had groaned in protest as well. "Kol, Rebekah, you two please make sure Elena stays in this house." The original hybrid stared expectantly at his two youngest siblings. "But why Nik!" Rebekah gawked at her older brother in surprise. "You two my dear siblings, because you both have a tendency to get yourselves knocked unconscious. And Elena so not only does she not get hurt, but also so she can make sure you don't get into any mischief, and vice versa. Stay in the house." All three huffed before slumping back onto the couch with a flop.

Elena had her feet on the backrest of the couch while her hair hung over the seat. She hummed a soft tune, bored out of her mind. She heard sounds, opening her eyes she saw Kol holding a priceless vase. While Rebekah was making sure Kol didn't fall. Zipping over to the two siblings in a heartbeat Elena took the vase from Kol and setting it back on the antique table. "What are you doing?" She queried, arching an eyebrow. "Going out for a walk?" Kol looked at the ground sheepishly. Elena burst out laughing tears streamed slowly down her face. Once she was able to right herself she looked back at the youngest original siblings. Elena couldn't help but resemble them with children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "You guys need to work on your stealth. And this is coming from a girl a thousand years younger than both of you." Elena pursed her lips to keep from grinning stupidly. at that moment Elena felt the blood rush into her face.

Kol and Rebekah watched as Elena's eyes changed to a radiant gold color, that looked completely artificial. Veins crept around her eyes as her hybrid features took over. "Elena?" Rebekah looked at the girl before her, not knowing what was happening. Before their very eyes Elena was gone. Using vampiric hearing both listened for the hybrid. "She's in the blood cooler." Kol proclaimed heading downstairs toward where they kept blood bags stored. As they approached the door they peaked in to see Elena surrounded by at least four blood bags, and downing a fifth. "Get me into the cellar." Elena managed to get out while ripping open a sixth blood bag. "B-Why? Elena what's going on!" Rebekah looked terrified at what she was seeing before her. "Just do it! I won't stop." The doppelgänger/hybrid squeezed the last drops of blood from her eighth bag, throwing it on the ground with the rest.

Kol took the blood bag she had just picked up and tossed it back into the cooler. He tried to guide her out of the room, but it was as if she were rabid, out of her mind. She tried to pull free. Kol struggled to keep a grip over her. When she managed to wriggle free Rebekah took extreme action, blur in forward and snapping her neck. "What the hell Bekah!" Kol looked between his sister and the limp body of Elena in shock. "She's part vampire, Kol, she'll wake up. If I hadn't she wouldn't have stopped feeding. She'll thank me in the end." Rebekah walked out of the room, leaving Kol to carry Elena's body into the cellar.

Elena awoke with a groan rubbing her sore neck. "I reset the bone after Rebekah broke your neck." Kol murmured. Her head shot to the shadows where she could make out the younger Mikaelson's silhouette. "So your yourself again, right?" He walked tentatively toward her. "Am I myself? Yeah... I think so... What do you mean?" Elena at Kol weirdly, not remembering what had happened or how she had gotten into the downstairs cellar. The last thing she remembered was Kol almost shattering a vase.

"You had a black out?" Elena shrugged, but nodded. "I must have, because the last thing I remember is you almost breaking an antique." Elena have him a scrutinizing glare. Holding his hands out in mock surrender Kol bowed his head guiltily. "What happened? And where's Rebekah?" Elena inquired looking around for the blond bombshell. "She is upstairs preparing a bite to eat for us." Kol winked at her, gesturing for her to follow.

As they ascended the stairwell they came to the kitchen where they saw Rebekah along with two girl's. Both wore far away looks, as if they were daydreaming. Elena sat on the couch, as far away from the girls' as she could. "Want a bite?" Rebekah moved a brunette's wavy hair, revealing her neck. Transfixed, Elena felt her inhuman features become apparent at the sound of the girl's heart pumping blood throughout her body. "We all know what happens when I feed. I'm worse than Stefan, and that's saying something." Elena hung her head, shame filling every inch of her expression. "You just need to learn to control. Not let yourself black out, you heard the witch. You forget what happens because you are too empathetic, compassionate. Learn to control the urges and you won't have episodes anymore." Kol sauntered over to the brunette letting his vampiric visage show. He sunk his fangs into the human girl's neck drawing her blood slowly.

Elena's canine's were aching. In a blur of rapid motion she was on the girl's other side digging her deadly sharp canine like teeth into her neck gripping her tightly, leaving bruises on her pale skin. "Ease up, darling. She's not just going to disappear." Kol joked tugging gently at Elena's waist. Snarling he backed up. "Sweetheart, your going to rip the poor girl's head off." Kol forcefully removed the bloodaholic from the girl's neck. When he managed to snap her out of her blood haze. Immediately recognition lit her face and soon following was remorse as she looked at the girl's dead body, an turning her attention to the decapitated head three meters away. Elena gasped stumbling away from the girl. "Oh my god..." She mumbled. Sliding down the far wall she gripped her knees and had a far out look in her eyes as she mumbled incoherently. "Hey, hey, hey. You'll get the hang of it. Why don't we try a blood bag." Kol held up the blood bag. "Sink your teeth into it, and take it slow. Take a draw and set it down." Elena scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "It teaches you self control." Kol nodded for her to drink.

The first few times Elena tried to control her inner monster, but she found herself draining each and every blood bag. After a half hour of trying to control the blood lust with Kol's help she managed to relatively contain her urge for blood. It still called for her, but she could withdraw after she had her fill. "Okay, now let's try this on the blond." Kol motioned the blond forward. The girl looked to be fifteen, maybe sixteen. Elena hesitantly stepped toward the girl, removing her hair from her neck Elena bowed to her neck level, plunging her teeth into flesh. The blood danced across her tongue, sweet as honey. She found it harder to pull away from the girl. The sensation, yet seemingly normal to her seemed so foreign. Blood tasted so much better when it came straight from the source. Stopping was easier than it usually was, but harder than forgetting about the blood bag.

"Alright, now heal and erase." Kol gestured for her to finish up. Elena brought her wrist to her mouth, ripping it open she coaxed the blond to drink, before quickly removing it. She started a stare down with the blond, easily compelling her. "You will forget you were ever here. You went to a bar where your friend told you she was running away. She told you that if her parents asked to tell them not to bother looking for her." The girl repeated what Elena had said to her, before leaving.

Elena shrieked in excitement, "I did it!" Standing on her tip toes she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, Kol." She beamed before turning serious again. "What happened earlier? The last thing I remember is setting that vase back on the pedestal/table thing." Kol looked unsettled as he recalled what had happened earlier. "I'm not sure... One moment you were laughing, and the next you were surrounded by a pile of blood bags. It was like you hadn't had a drop of blood in months. You told us to get you into the cellar, but when I tried you struggled, you were trying to get out of the house so Rebekah... She snapped your neck. When you woke up you were you again."

At that very moment Klaus and Elijah walked into the living room, followed by Tyler an the rest of the hybrids. Klaus had blood smeared all over him. Elijah didn't look as bad, but his hands were blood soaked from ripping out hearts, and his blazer was slightly shredded. Both Elena and Kol's heads shot toward the two elder Mikaelson brothers. "I think I can tell you how." Klaus grumbled. Elena ran up to him, making sure he was healing properly. "I'm alright, love. Just need to wash up." Klaus placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "What happened?" Elena looked into Klaus' eyes willing him to reveal what happened. "We were ambushed by the bayou werewolves. They have been working with the witches to get rid of hybrids."

"Oh no..." Elena muttered remembering what Klaus had told her when they had been blood jacked.

"What? What is it?" Kol looked between the two hybrids in confusion. "We really need to get rid of those rings." Elena groaned in frustration running her fingers through her slightly knotted hair.

"It's the beginning to the end." Klaus sighed irritably.

**AN: Not really much too say... Review? It's much appreciated =) **

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	11. A Beginning To The End (Part II)

**A Beginning To The End**

**"**What the hell is happening with Elena?" Kol asked, ever the vigilant one... "You were there when Klaus talked about the effects of the moonlight rings..." The youngest Mikaelson boy looked at the hybrid doppelgänger in bewilderment. Heaving dramatically Elena rubbed the back of her neck. "The rings need to draw energy from someone that doesn't rely on the full moon's energy to shift." She anxiously supplied an explanation. "Like...?" Kol trailed off looking between his brother than Elena. "Like a hybrid." Klaus supplied. "Exactly! But as we discussed it has a few major side effects... Like that it draws on our energy for them to shift. And since we're burning more energy we have to gain it back... by feeding. We become blood crazed." Elena's hands knotted into her hair, the stress eating at her.

"So... What went wrong tonight?" Kol looked over at Klaus. "Marcel... He turned on us, all of a sudden we were overwhelmed by vampires and witches alike. We lost two hybrids." Tears welled in Elena's eyes. She had watched Tyler, and her closer hybrid friends walk through the door, but the two hybrids were still part of her pack. "What are we going to do?" Elena whined slightly, mourning the loss of her pack mates. "The pack is going to mourn together in the forest. It is ritual when we lose a member to go for a pack run, and when the moon is at it's highest point howl in the clearing." Klaus rubbed soothing circles into Elena's back as silent tears streamed down her face. "When do we leave?" Elena looked up at Klaus. Through blurry eyes. "Five minutes." Elena nodded before excusing herself.

"Tyler?" Elena called for her life long friend. In moments a broken looking hybrid came toward Elena. "Tyler! W-Who was it?"

"Danica... Danica and Lucas." Elena gasped out a choking sob as he hand flew to her mouth. Tyler walked up to her and took her in a friendly, grieving embrace. They pulled apart minutes later both with teary eyes. Elena sniffed. taking in a breath of fresh air before exhaling loudly. "We should meet up with the pack, they're probably already gathered and ready to go." Elena shoved Tyler lightly, when he moved to push her back she pranced out of his reach laughing as he tried to grab her. She stuck her tongue out childishly at him before sprinting out the front door. She heard feet pounding, and sensed that Tyler was only a few feet behind her. Sending a quick mocking glance over her shoulder she noticed that Tyler was breathing heavily. She laughed turning around to run backwards. She wasn't even breaking a sweat. "How are you not even sweating?" Tyler heaved out in between gasps. Elena laughed before jogging in pace with Tyler. "Geez, Ty... What happened to mister Varsity star football player. The guy that took MVP every other game? 'Cause I'm not seeing him right now." The former football player scowled at the petite girl. Elena stopped running grabbing her knees with her hands, regaining the minimal breath she lost during the sprint. Tyler stopped and looked at her in question to why she had stopped. "Let's shift. The pack is just in the clearing up ahead." Elena gestured toward the still vast foliage surrounding them.

Tyler cocked an eyebrow wondering how Elena knew where the pack had gathered for the mourning run. Elena touched her ear twice saying that she could hear them a few hundred metres away. "Okay. Meet you over there in a few." Tyler waved before heading off to Elena's right. She nodded at him before going behind a tree to strip and phase into her wolf form. She followed the scent of her pack to where they stood I'm the meadow. Everyone moped around, ears low and tails swishing. Eyes held more grief than Elena could even describe. She slowly walked up to the largest wolf in the pack, dense black coat shimmering in the light rays that shone down on them all. She licked under his jaw, and he returned the gesture licking her ear fondly. Klaus howled gaining every pack members attention. Elena stood at his side, so close that they're fur brushed. The contrast between the two utterly stumped Elena. How could two people that are almost polar opposites be mates?

Klaus pushed his muzzle into her side regaining her attention. She zoned back in to see that it was only her and Klaus in the field. 'Come on love.' Klaus started trotting away from Elena, she growled softly before taking off after him. Together they quickly caught up to the pack. As Tyler saw his alpha he bowed, graciously backing down from his spot leading the pack. Klaus nodded curtly. Swiftly taking his place at the head of the pack formation. Elena stayed a few steps behind him, but still in front of the rest of the pack.

The pack ran as smoothly as a mid summer stream. Graceful. It feels like an out of body experience to her. Watching the pack of thirty to fifty wolves was amazing. It makes her feel free, which she hasn't felt since before her parents death. Her pack continued running for a few hours until they came across a meadow. The moon had just reached it's apex as the wolves stepped into the moonlit meadow. It is tradition for every wolf pack to find an open place where the moon shines down on when it reaches it's highest point.

Klaus lead the entire pack towards the center where they would all gather to finish the mourning process for werewolves, it is the equivalent of a funeral for humans. But instead of burying their deceased comrades they howl.

Some sit while others stand tall and proud. Klaus who stood next to Elena lifted his head to the full moon and let out a deep, sorrowful howl that sent unpleasant shivers throughout her whole body. After a few moments Elena lifted her head and followed Klaus' suit. Her howls were higher pitched, but just as depressing. The difference between the two wolves' howls made them sound musical, like a beautiful symphony. No later had Elena began to howl than the whole pack joined in, now it sounded like a very large orchestra, very loud and guttural, feral. Very few get to witness a wolf pack howling together under a full moon, even less get to see a werewolf pack in their prime element.

The pack was still howling painfully as the moon set, and the tip of the sun made itself present. Elena looked between the original hybrid and rising sun. Klaus nodded his head at her before barking, gaining every pack members attention. When he motioned to the sun all of the pack dispersed. Elena figured it was to go shift into human form.

Elena licked under Klaus' jaw in a farewell. He returned the gesture running his smooth tongue across her ear swiftly before nodding, telling her to go. She yipped, turning and running off. She ran in wolf form for close to a half hour, when she notice she was nearing her destination she went behind a tree to shift, bones cracking and reforming. It still hurt, but she became accustomed to the pain that shifting brought. Now it stung, but quickly faded into a dull ache.

As a human Elena walked out of the tree coverage she sat on an exposed tree root that over looked her favorite place to relax and collect her thoughts. The river, she found the sound of the water calming, and as most well know a calm mind is a clear mind, which allows one to think properly without making harsh and possibly deadly decisions. Elena loved being out in the forest in general, but the river especially held much more serenity and tranquility.

Eyes closed Elena failed to notice that she was being surveilled until her stalker unveiled his presence, making Elena snap out of her trance. She growled eyes flashing gold, teeth elongated and bared. "What do you want? Haven't you caused enough destruction!" She snarled. She was immediately on her feet ready to pounce at any given moment as he stepped forward a few steps. "Stay. Back." She hissed tensing slightly, but not noticeably. The vampire smirked, lifting his hands in mock surrender. "Careful, pup. You may have outsmarted me a couple times, but I am older, wiser, and intimately stronger than you." He sneered. Elena rolled her eyes, when will the stupid vampires get it through their heads that they are far from invincible?

"Here's a lesson in history. I am a hybrid, which I thought you already knew... But not only am I a hybrid. I am also the legendary white wolf and mate to the original hybrid, and as much as I may despise him I can't help but care for him and my pack. You killed two of my pack members. I will exact my revenge." Elena calmed herself, which she had always found was even more frightening. When one doesn't lash out they are scheming.

Elena saw a hint of fear deep in the vampires eyes, but he had quickly dismissed it. "How pathetic can you be?" He laughed. "I will destroy every last one of your pack members, including that mate you claim. I will do this because it is the will of Ester and Mikael. They wish that hybrids be banished from this earth, but want you alive. I guess I will have to comply to that one wish. See you when you awake sweetheart."

"Bring it on." Elena seethed tauntingly. The vampire moved at an alarmingly rapid pace toward Elena, but with her being a hybrid, made her reflexes faster than even a vampires. She jumped out of the way at the last moment, shoving him from behind, as he flew forward Elena flashed forward and kicked him in the side, he fell another few feet away from her. He allowed him only enough time to stand up before she was in front of of him yet again, making a fist she pun led his face at an inhuman pace. She knew it wouldn't kill him, but having your nose break over and over again has to hurt... a lot.

After a few moments of inflicting pain, and hearing the blood curdling screams she snaps his neck. She looks at the limp body in disgust, kicking his side once more before walking away. "Next time choose your battles wisely." She mutters, knowing the unconscious vampire wouldn't hear her.

As Elena walks into the mansion Klaus and his siblings are immediately by her side examining her bloody self. "What in the bloody hell happened to you?" Rebekah held one of Elena's hands up. Elena looked at it and sighed. Her skin was coated in a sticky maroon substance; that as a half vampire half werewolf she knows very well. "Marcel," The single word sends Klaus into a fit of deep growls. "He's currently probably just waking up from a broken neck, should be sore for at least a day. I'm completely fine." Elena reassured Klaus without touching him. Considering her hands her covered in blood. Elijah took her right hand while Rebekah took her left and led her to the bathroom. Elijah left the two girls to clean up.

Rebekah let Elena be by herself after she had washed all the blood off of her, and took her clothes to be thrown out.

Elena had laid her head down on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. She recalled what Marcel ha said about Mikael and Esther and jumped up abruptly rushing into the regular meeting place. The Mikaelson family living room. She saw all of the siblings as well as Tyler. Everyone's heads snapped toward her, Klaus and Rebekah rushing forward to see if she was okay. "What? What is it?" Klaus had a look of fear evident in his eyes. Elena felt like bursting out laughing. Only a year ago Elena would never have found that look in his eyes, but just like he had her, she had gotten under his skin, and he cared about her well being as much as she did his.

"I-I just remembered something Marcel said..." Elena trailed off, not wanting to admit that their parents were still out to kill them, even in death. "Mikael... Mikael and Esther. They are still out to eradicate at least Nik and the rest of the hybrids. I wouldn't put it past them to want all of you dead as well though." Elena's eyes stayed glued to the unmoving floor.

"You know Nik." Kol began, "You were right for once... This is only the beginning to the end. Possibly our end." For the first time ever I saw all of the Originals truly scared. And it made my heart seize.

**AN: Review? I live to hear what you guys think! **

**And I'm so, so, so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I am having family problems right now, which has made it impossible to do much writing. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible =)**

**Until then R&R. Ship Klena. and hope that Mikael and Esther stop trying to erase the vampire/hybrid race.**


	12. Road Trip To Mystic Falls

**Road Trip To Mystic Falls**

Elena couldn't even famine the idea of her parents wanting to be rid of her for all of her existence, so trying to step into Klaus' position was impossible. How was it that after going through all that trouble to save the lives of their children that Esther and Mikael would go through such extremes to eradicate the vampire and hybrid races from the face of the earth. Who could despise their children as much? Esther and Mikael may be the bigger monsters than their children. No sane person should ever want to personally end the lives of their children. Yet Esther has died what? Twice now? At least and she is still trying to kill Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelson siblings. Mikael spent his eternal existence in the hunt of Klaus, Rebekah, and their Mikaelson cargo.

The siblings along with Elena and Tyler sat around the Mikaelson's dining room. "What are we going to do about Esther and Mikael this time?" Elena sighed irritably. She couldn't help but reflect back on the times when both Esther and Mikael had put her life on the line. Which also lead her to the times that all the Mikaelson's had tried to kill her, or threatened to kill her, or in Klaus' case succeeded in ended her life. Luckily she had amazing friends. Even though she was not happy with the risk Damon had taken she still cared deeply for him, knowing that he had meant the best for her, and even tried to right his wrong. "We do what we always do, except this time succeed in keeping them dead." Klaus answered Elena earlier question. Rebekah and Elijah looked at their brother in a patronizing glare. "What? It's not like our they would ever leave us alone. We need to kill them before they kill us." Klaus looked between his eldest sibling and his youngest. Rebekah sighed over dramatically throwing her hands into the air. "Listen, Nik, I know your right, but they are still our parents!" Rebekah tried to reason with her older brother, but they all knew that he was as stubborn as a mule, especially when it came to his safety and the safety of the ones he cares deeply about. He had carted his family around for in Finn's case 900 years. And others nearly that amount of time.

"Nik does have a point." Kol voiced his own opinion. In a no duh kind of tone. "Esther and Mikael don't care a lick about us anymore." He grunted, his hazel eyes hardening. "And how do you suppose we do that?" Rebekah hissed at her brother, glaring hypothetical daggers at him. "We all know that mother, as a witch, has full reign over the other side. As long as she still has that sort of power over the other witches she can keep coming back over and over again until she finally succeeds." Rebekah verbally showed them the flaws to their master plan. "So, we find a way for the witches to turn against her. They can together strip her of her powers and voila! Esther shall roam around the other side forever more." Kol's chocolate-y, hazel eyes lit up as he voiced his idea. Elena had to admit, it was a good idea, she just had one problem with it. "How are we supposed to get the witches to turn against Esther and Mikael? They want to get rid of all hybrids and vampires. Now I'm obviously on the hybrid/vampire side of this, but the witches aren't, so it will be difficult to get them to switch to our side." Elena pointed out. Silence over took the room at Elena's question. Everyone pondered it, running ideas through their heads. "Uh..." Kol's brows furrowed as he tried to find a legitimate reason why a bunch of vampire hating witches would ever switch to our side.

A cellphone vibrated throughout the room. Elena's eyes flitted down to her pocket. She took it out looking at the caller ID. She looked up apologetically smiling slightly before getting up and rushing out the front door and into he forest where she would have a little bit more privacy. Her cell buzzed once more, she clicked the answer button. "Hey Jer." Elena smiled warmly. She knew he wouldn't see her, but she couldn't control the grin that had taken over her face, making her dark brown eyes glitter in the sun. "Elena." The grin abruptly vanished from her face. His voice was hard, serious, full of 'no-joking-around-this is serious'. It startled her because her little brother usually wasn't one to get straight down to business, and if he ever did it was usually deadly serious. "Jeremy? What is it? You you guys okay?" Her voice was a little bit raspy as she was falling to keep regular breathing patterns. She felt the beginning of a minor panic attack setting in. "Everything's okay, 'Lena, I didn't mean to worry you. I actually thought you were in trouble. I have some people here who say they can help you. What's the matter? They won't tell me." I sucked in a breath of air, laughing in hysteria. "Elena?" Jeremy inquired slowly. "It's not something I can explain over the phone. Um... I'll be back in Mystic Falls tomorrow evening. I'm leaving as soon as I can." I reassured Jeremy, making sure he understood that everything was going to be okay. As soon as I had successfully made him understand I was not in the process of being murdered I hung up the phone and made my way back into the Mikaelson Mansion.

"Who was that, love?" Klaus raised an eyebrow questioningly. Elena blew him off, instead turning to Kol. "We're going on a little road trip." She then grabbed the keys to a '68 Fastback she had bought on her arrival to New Orleans. "What? Where are you going? Who was on the phone Elena?" Klaus demanded causing Elena to sigh in annoyance. She whipped around to face the original hybrid. "My brother. He is like some sort of creepy median as I am sure you all know. I have a feeling there are some old friends at my house with him right now. Kol, Rebekah, Tyler, and I are going to take a trip to Mystic Falls." Klaus stood up harshly slamming his hands against the table. "I'm going." He said looking straight at Elena. "You can't! You need to be here in New Orleans if something were to arise while we're gone. Klaus," Elena took his face between her hands looking straight into his eyes. "you need to trust me. You are the strongest out of all of us. You need to be at the root of the problem, which is here. I am much safer in Mystic Falls then I would be here. Plus none of my friends back home really like you." She pointed out, trying to lessen his initial rage. He huffed angrily, but backed down. Elena beamed pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He stood there in shock for a moment, still trying to process what had happened. By the time he snapped out of his daze Elena was gone, along with Kol, Tyler, and Rebekah. Klaus could hear the faint rumble of Elena's fastback as it reversed out of the driveway, and got onto the highway, he listened even after the rumble was dull buzz, and eventually disappeared completely.

"You know, sweetheart you are a spitfire. I can't believe Nik gets you all to himself. I'm sure you are magnificent in the-" Elena saw were this comment was leading and shut him down immediately. Her cheeks flaming as blood rushed up. "N-no we- we haven't, uh. J-Just... no." Elena shook her head eyes focusing back on the road. Her passengers burst out laughing, while Elena scowled at the road. "This is going to be a long drive." She muttered more to herself, but she knew that being in an enclosed space with two vampires and a hybrid that they heard her clear as day. "Awe, we're not that bad, 'Lena." Rebekah pouted from the backseat. "No," She sighed mockingly. "You're so much worse." She smirked at the disbelief that covered their faces.

"Elena," Rebekah whined for the fiftieth time in the last four hours since they left New Orleans. "I'm hungry." Elena groaned, she was tired of hearing both Kol's and Rebekah's protests and comments. THe only relatively enjoyable companion was Tyler who would occasionally strike up conversation with her when it was quiet. "You know for two one thousand and some year old vampires you whine like five year old's not wanting to eat their vegetables. And I'd know because I have babysat half of the children in Mystic Falls." She sent withering glares at both siblings who cringed slightly. Elena went back to driving, but it wasn't even ten minutes later that Kol spoke up. "Are we there yet?" Ignoring him she continued driving until she came across a gas bar in a well populated city. She had to refill her car anyways, she would send them all out to get snacks and raid a blood bank as well, while she filled up.

"Everyone out!" He commanded once she was in front of the gas pump. They all scrambled to undo their seat belts and get out of the car. "Now before you run off grab a quick donor, then I want you guys to get blood bags from the nearest bank, meet me in the parking garage on sixth." She recited the street where she had passed a parking garage that seemed to be having a slow day. They gave her a mock salute before dashing off with vamp speed. Elena smiled lightly while turning toward the gas pump. After she had paid for the gas she left the gas bar, the door making some shrill noise as it reopened. It made her grit her teeth and rush toward her car. As she was about to open the driver side door she was pressed firmly against the side of it, luckily not hard enough to dent it though. She choked as a hand tightened around her throat. She looked up to see a vampire that works for Marcel. She took his hand that held her form against the car twisting it painfully until he let go of her neck. She took his arm and held it behind his back. "What are you doing?" She laughed at his failed attempts to get her to release him. "I was sent to collect you for Marcel. I've been following you four since you left New Orleans." He grunted in pain as Elena jarred his arm making him answer her. "What does Marcel want with me?" She question teeth clenched to keep from tearing his heart out, or decapitating him with the flick of her wrist. God hanging around the originals can really change a person. "He wants you on our side. On Mikael and Esther's side. They will ensure that the original family dies, then everything will be right in the world again." He let out all of that in one breath. Elena barely caught it all how rushed he had pointed that out. "OKay, I don't know how much you understand, but considering you're one of Marcel's groupies I think he probably turned you, or another one of his groupies turned you, which means that Marcel turned them. But Marcel is part of Klaus' bloodline. So if he dies then you all die too. Now I do not want this to turn into a history lesson, so I'm going to let you go, get back to Marcel and if he doesn't already know what I just told you, you tell him, and then we'll see where he stands, but if I see anymore of you following me I will not hesitate to kill you." I sneered lowly before I released the vampire. I looked at the spot he once stood cowering, it was empty. I wore a smile of achievement as I slid into the driver seat of my car.

I had stopped by a popular bar where I grabbed a snack. I didn't feel like taking care of a body so I used Damon's favourite technique, 'Snatch, Eat, Erase'. I've gotta admit, it works like a charm. After my bite to eat I headed to the garage where I saw three figures and a cooler waiting. I parked, popping the trunk for the cooler. Kol plopped into the passenger seat, and a couple seconds later the car was at maximum capacity minus one yet again. "What happened? I would've thought you would beat us to the parking garage?" Rebekah asked. Elena laughed, but there was not one sign of true humour in her tone. "Oh, you know got a bite to eat at a bar, bought some gas, got attacked by one of Marcel's vampire friends. Did you know that they don't know that if an original is killed their entire blood line dies with them?" Elena looked at Kol in mock incredulity. "Nik never told Marcel, being the paranoid person he is. And I take it the other vampire didn't live to tell the tale?" Rebekah hummed lightly while examining her cuticles. "I really could use a manicure." Elena sighed at how Rebekah could be a ruthless killing machine one minute, and the worlds biggest girly girl the next. She could put Caroline to shame. "I let him off telling him to warn Marcel, and if he or any other of his friends valued their lives they'd stay away from me." Elena shrugged carelessly.

The next few hours was spent with small chit chat between them all, and the occasional outburst from the siblings. They had made pit stop at a motel to get some rest before they had to get back on the road again in the morning. Elena lead the way as hey walked through the single glass door that had a layer of grim coating the surface. "Ew," Rebekah grimaced, looking at the putrid sight of the hotel. "Oh, get over it Bekah. We are only staying here for one night." Tyler scoffed at the prissy vampire in front of him. Elena grinned as she walked up to the front desk that was covered in dust and looked like it was ready to collapse in on itself. The whole motel had this weird vibe about it. It was dark, gloomy in a way, with dust and grim everywhere. Cobwebs and moth balls occupied the corners of the walls. It was disgusting to look at, and they obviously weren't going to pay to actually stay here, in fact the motel should be paying them. Elena had to keep herself from gaging as the scent of stale beer and cigarette smoke entered her nose. She followed the scent to an over weight man that was overweight, with slightly balding greyish hair. What hair he did have looked pricklier than barbed wire, and very greasy like he hadn't had a bath in months.

Catching his eye Elena began to speak in a compelling tone of voice. "You are going to give us they key to your largest room. You will then forget you ever saw us." The greasy guy looked to be in a trance as he repeated what he would do back to Elena before digging around in his desk, pulling out this rusty looking key. He handed it to Elena. The glassy look still embedded in his eyes. It would only wear off once the group was out of sight. Elena looked at the tag which was attached to the key. It read, Room 13. "Creepy room number." A voice said from over her shoulder causing her to startle. She heard laughter as she turned around to find Kol doubled over laughing his head off. Once he stood up straight again Elena punched him square in the jaw sending his head flying to the right. He scowled at her holding his jaw, flexing it slightly as he set it back into place. "Nice left hook 'Lena" Tyler praised throwing an arm around Elena's shoulders. She smirked at Kol as a snap filled the air, causing him to yowl in pain. He had reset his jaw. He glowered at her for a moment before smiling coyly. In a flash he had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder. Elena just laughed, ultimately too shocked to do much of anything. Kol ran down the halls until he came to the door of their room. It was open and as he ran in Elena noticed Tyler setting the key on a worn down coffee table. The next moment her whole world went upside down, literally as Kol flung her onto a bed in the next room. Elena looked up at Kol to find him grinning maliciously down at her. Her eyes widened comically as he began tickling her sides. She let loose a squeak, and the squeak turned into a giggle fit. One thing very few people knew about her was that she was extremely ticklish.

After the tickle war, which Elena had failed to win they all settled down. Rebekah and Elena taking the double bed in the make shift master bedroom, while Tyler slept on the fold out couch, and Kol slept on a cot in the living room. Despite the motel ghastly appearance the rooms weren't half bad. Though they could definitely use a maid... or five. They all slowly fell asleep.

In the morning Elena was the first one up, she went into the kitchen grabbing four mugs. She started to brew some coffee that looked decent. She pulled out two blood bags putting them in the microwave for a short amount of time. Rebekah entered the kitchenette. Her blond hair in a messy halo. She yawned, stretching her arms out only stopping once a popping noise was heard. "Morning." She said grabbing one of the mugs Elena had laid out, filling it half with coffee and the other half with blood. "Morning." Elena replied back with equal tiredness in her voice.

Half and hour later they were on the road again, only a few hour drive from Mystic Falls. The rest of the drive was unbelievably peaceful. It was seven in the evening as Elena pulled her fast back into the driveway of her childhood home. She heard the sound of half a dozen heart beats in the house, only one a human one. Jeremy probably. Elena cut the engine. Unlocking the doors. She walked briskly up the walkway. Rapping at the door three times. A few moments later Jeremy opened the door. He grinned at me, opening the door wider. She made to enter the house, but found that an invisible border held her back. "No." Jeremy muttered in disbelief as he saw his sister slam into the invisible barrier. She smiled meekly at him. Seeing movement behind Jer her focus snapped to a distraught Bonnie and Caroline, a pissed off Alaric behind them and the Salvatore's looking shocked to see her in Mystic Falls. That had to be the reason, because they already knew she was turned. "I uh... I think we need to have a little talk." Elena looked at her shoes guiltily. "You think?! We have been going out of our minds looking for you, yet you seem completely at ease in the company of two originals, both of which have tried to kill you at least once." Caroline guffawed at her best friend... or former best friend. She was extremely confused of a whole bunch of things. Including where her friend was and how she got herself turned. "Why, I always find that a trip to Mystic Falls is the best enjoyment ever." Kol smirked at the group sauntering into her house.

**AN: Wow! Okay, Chapter 12 is completed. So... How are her friends going to react when they find out exactly where she's been? Or who she's been with? What's going to happen next chapter? Well, as I always say 'I guess you'll have to read to find out' Next chapter should be out soon. Thank you for staying with me, and I am grateful to everyone who reviews. So... Review for this chapter? It would be highly appreciated :)**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	13. Explanations and Apologies

**Explanations and Apologies**

Elena glared holes into Kol's back. "Since when are you chill with the originals. What are you going to tell me next; you joined a book club with Elijah?" Caroline sneered, sarcasm dripping from her words. Elena continued to look anywhere but at her friends. "We've talked about it." Elena smiled jokingly, trying to shoo away the metaphorical elephant that had entered the room. Caroline scoffed at her weak attempt to lighten the mood. "Don't tell me you've been sleeping with Klaus too!" She gave her the 'Caroline Look' which meant that she was silently judging you and didn't care if you knew. Elena looked down guiltily, thinking back to all the gestures they had shared. "Oh god... Please tell me you didn't..." She groaned. Elena cleared her throat. She realized where she had went wrong when it came down to telling her friends about the relationship she held with Klaus. "Okay it's seriously isn't how it looks. J-Just invite me in and I swear I'll explain everything." Elena pleaded. Caroline still looked furious, while everyone else stared at her in either shock or disgust. "Come in, Elena." Jeremy didn't look happy with the fact he had to invite her in, but welcomed her with open arms. The two siblings hugged it out for a while, before pulling apart. "Whatever questions you guys have I'll answer. I came though because Jeremy said he had spoken to some people about my current predicament." Elena walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Everyone else moved into the living room as well, some pulling up chairs from the dining table because there wasn't enough seating for everyone. "First things first, no I haven't slept with Klaus." Elena admitted. The tension around the entire room lessened with this break through.

"So where have you been? And why do you have two originals with you?" Caroline continued the interrogation. "I've been in New Orleans." "Why were you in New Orleans?" Stefan asked, eyebrows furrowed in full on brood mode. "I-I've been with the originals. There is a lot you don't understand." Elena shook her head, knowing full well that they were still very confused. "Why were you with the originals? What is going on? Why are you a vampire?" Jeremy protested. Elena felt so bad for keeping them out of the loop, but in her defence they hadn't really tried that hard to contact her, or even find her for that matter. "I was with Klaus and his family because they are now my family." There was an outburst of protests at this, but Elena shut them down raising her voice to be heard above everyone else's. "Let. Me. Finish!" She demanded, trying her hardest to keep her temper in check. The room went silent, everyone awaiting the long overdue explanations. "I'm not going to answer the what's going on question, because I think the easier question to answer would be what isn't going on. So lastly, I'm not a vampire." The room went silent, everyone staring at her in curiosity, well, everyone except the Salvatore brothers. Elena directed her attention towards the both of them. "You haven't told them?" She questioned turning her head to the side some. "Tell them what? That your a monster now? No Elena, it was best for everyone to remember the human aspects of you, because the alternative is just too damn depressing." Damon snarked. Elena frowned opening her mouth ready to send a smart retort his way. "Wait, so if your not a vampire why did you have to be invited inside?" Bonnie looked heartbroken to see her friend as another one of those demons. "I'm a hybrid." No one that didn't already know seemed to be in the denial stage of this process. "No, it's impossible. Your not a werewolf!" Caroline cried out. Elena sighed impatiently. It seemed the only way to have her friends understand would be to show them. She let the blood rush into her face as her hybrid features overtook her face. There was a series of collective gasps. As her friends took in her inhuman appearance. "No. Please tell me your not." Caroline held her hand over her mouth, and looked to be on the verge of a emotional breakdown. "Tell you I'm not what? A hybrid? 'Cause we've already established that I am." Elena looked on sympathetically at her blond friend. "No, tell me your not sired!" Caroline looked to either be crying or extremely angry, maybe some of both. "Okay, I'm not sired to Klaus." Elena said sincerity evident in her tone. "Don't lie just to make me feel better about this situation!" The blond's green eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "I'm not lying, Care." Elena reassured her. "Then why didn't you come home?!" Jeremy demanded. Elena couldn't help the dread that covered her face. She knew they wouldn't understand completely, but she had promised to tell them everything. "I am going to explain this only once, so listen closely." Elena looked at everyone for confirmation that they were listening. Everyone nodded their heads causing her to smile lightly.

"When I was turned Klaus had a witch spell some of my blood, which caused me to turn into a hybrid. Weird stuff started happening. I would become blind with rage. I mean beyond just seeing red, it was much worse. I would have blackout episode's were I would attack someone and when I woke up from the trance I would not remember a thing about it. Klaus got the witch that had performed the ritual to do some digging, and when she came back we learned of a prophecy and a legend. I can't remember the details of the prophecy, but t definitely had something to do with Klaus, me, and New Orleans. We will either save New Orleans, or destroy it." "What do you mean? New Orleans is in danger?" Alaric inquired. Elena almost forgot her former history teacher was even in the room. "I'll be getting to that. Anyways, the legend was about a pure white she wolf with serious anger issues, worse than that of a normal werewolf. But she is also very compassionate and empathetic. So to ensure that she would be alright she has time lapses that she never remembers when she wakes back up. This she wolf, aka me is fated to the original hybrid." Elena looked at everyone in turn, to gauge their reactions. "Fated how?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed a fraction. "I am his mate. And if anyone knows anything about wolves, it's that they mate for life." Elena explained not knowing how they would react to this bit of information. Damon and Stefan especially. "Your kidding." Damon demanded, hand slamming down onto the plush sofa he sat on. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Damon, but Elena isn't joking around." Kol smirked slinging his arm around her shoulders. Elena sent him a glare, shrugging off his arm. "It's not like it's my choice Damon. I still despise him, but there's just something that makes me love him as well." Elena smiled softly at the elder Salvatore brother. "So, what's been happening while you were in New Orleans?" Alaric changed subjects. Elena was grateful. " It's been a roller coaster ride. Drama mostly, but there has also been a lot of joking around." Elena smiled at all of the memories from the past few months. Rebekah laughs, "Remember when you broke Kol's jaw?" Elena laughed at the memory. "Which time?" Kol only scowled as the entire room tried to keep from laughing. "How many times have you broke his jaw?" Damon asked with an amused smirk as he looked between the two. "Eh," Elena shrugged before smiling broadly. "Three." This time everybody burst into fits of laughter, well all except Kol who was glaring daggers at everyone. "Only 'cause I let her." He muttered looking at the couch as if it were the most intriguing thing he had ever seen. His comment only added to the others amusement. "Well she's also kicked Nik's butt a few times in training combat." Kol supplied. All of her friends stared at her in disbelief. "How did that happen?" Stefan had an amused smile plastered on his face. "Training, she was amazing. Actually almost every time I see her fight she barely gets a scratch." Rebekah mused.

"Okay, okay, what about that time we were ambushed by Marcel's vampires and you and Kol finally worked together to kill them." Rebekah laughed. Elena, Kol, Rebekah, and Tyler have been in Mystic Falls for a few hours now and were still sharing stories from the past few months they have been away. "That was the first time I actually worked with Kol instead of against him." Elena joked punching Kol's arm lightly, but her happy mood was immediately dampened as a question flew through her mind.

"Why haven't any of you been even trying to look for me? Stefan and Damon found me once, but didn't try very hard to rescue me. And Jeremy called my cellphone which I've had since I was taken. Bonnie, you could've done a locator spell. Is it that hard to try? I must admit I am a little bit hurt." Elena frowned, eyes becoming blurry with unshed tears. "Wait, Stefan and Damon found you?" Caroline sent a rage filled glare at the Salvatore brothers. "Let's face it Caroline, we are much better off without Elena in our lives. She is like a beckon for evil. Hasn't anyone noticed that ever since her disappearance our lives have been a lot less hectic. And now look there is trouble in New Orleans where she wound up." Damon sneered. Elena growled eyes flashing gold. Elena felt arms wrapping around her, and Rebekah's face came into her view, blocking her from seeing Damon. "Sh," Bekah soothed, though her eyes were a stormy blue. "We don't have any of Nik's blood so it's best if you don't kill anyone with that deadly werewolf toxin, sweetheart." Kol hummed in a soft voice from her left. Elena sucked in a calming breath, and willed the blood dissolved. The arms unwound from around her as she regained control. "Good job, 'Lena." Tyler whispered from her right. As she looked around the room at all of her friends, they had all paled in terror. "On the bright side you didn't lose control and blackout again." Rebekah smiled, ever the optimistic one. Elena had to smile brightly at that, because it was true, it was the first time she had ever felt that kind of rage, and not gone off the rails. "I need to get back to New Orleans soon, but I was called here because Jeremy had something to share with me?" Elena changed the topic, not wanting to feel so mad at Damon and the rest of her friends. "Yeah, okay." Jeremy said while looking at something behind Elena. "Sheila is here with Emily, Lexi are here. They say they can help with your plan. Wait, what plan?" Jeremy looked between the empty space and Elena in confusion. "Not right now Jer, how can they help us?" Elena's eyes lit up at the fact that even a few from the other side were willing to end Esther for good. "Emily says that there is a large coven of witches that want Esther off the face of the earth, because she is unstable and will end humanity as we know it. They want her and Mikael dead." Elena nodded. "Tell them thank you, and that I will be back soon with Klaus to discuss details on what is happening." Elena smiled. Jeremy's brows furrowed. "I'll just come to New Orleans with you. It saves you the trip back here." Elena frowned slightly, not wanting her brother to get caught up in what was happening around. "I'm coming too!" Caroline declared eyes gleaming with determination. Elena smiled, laughing lightly. That was the Caroline she became friends with when she was younger.

Elena, Kol, Rebekah, and Tyler stayed in the Lockwood mansion that night. While everyone else went home. Jeremy and Caroline packing for the long trip the next day would bring. The next morning Caroline drove into Tyler's driveway. Her Ford Fiesta humming lightly before cutting off completely. Bonnie's Prius had arrived only moments before. Matt, Bonnie, and Alaric decided to come by before the group left n their way back to New Orleans. They gave their friends hugs. Bonnie looked at Elena for a moment assessing her. Elena cocked her head to the side slightly, wondering what Bonnie was thinking. "I was just wondering how I was going to tell my best friend how I let Stefan and Damon get into my head. I am so sorry I never even tried to look for you. When you were taken I was away with Jeremy, we were visiting my mom, and when I got back I asked where you were and Damon told me that you were fine just spending time at the lake house to get your mind off things that had been happening. I should've known you wouldn't leave us without a valid reason." Elena smiled warmly at her best friend. "I don't blame you, okay?" She reassured Bonnie. She nodded her head before pulling her into another hug. "Take care Elena, and take care of Caroline and Jeremy too. Call me if you need anything, and I mean anything." Elena nodded before climbing into the driver seat of her Fastback. She had Rebekah and Kol in her car, while Caroline had Tyler and Jeremy in her's. Let's just say that the return trip was possibly worse than the trip to Mystic Falls. The constant babble between the two siblings was making Elena want to rip her hair out, and that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

**AN: Ha! Chapter 13 is finished! Next chapter should be up soon! This is a shorter chapter, but the next one should be longer =) Review/Favourite/Follow? I would love that! How does Sheila, Emily, and Lexi plan to help Elena? Will they finally eliminate Esther and Mikael? Or will it be too late?**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	14. Always and Forever

**AN: I updated it slightly. Tried to correct some of the mistakes I had made. **

**Review!**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**

**Always and Forever**

Elena had been driving for almost nine hours, there was still six and a half more to go before they'd arrive back in New Orleans. So far she had to stop five times, once because Kol and Rebekah insisted they were starving, three times because they had to use the bathroom, and once because Rebekah and Kol had started fighting in her car and she needed to pull over to break them apart. How could they call themselves one thousand years old when they acted like they were five? Elena thought begrudgingly. She had actually met more mature five year olds, and that was saying something.

"Elena!" Rebekah whined from the back seat, "When are we going to stop? I'm tired." Elena sighed heavily. They had just drove through a quaint little town five minutes ago! "We'll stop as soon as we reach the next city." Elena huffed through clenched teeth. Rebekah had the biggest grin on her face, Elena rolled her eyes at Rebekah which in turn earned her a glare. The next half hour was spent with Kol and Rebekah arguing over which superhero was cooler. "Spiderman is way cooler than Batman!" Rebekah disputed. "On the contrary little sister Batman has all the cool gadgets, plus he has the Batmobile and the Batcave!" "Well Spiderman can climb on the side of buildings, shoot webs out of his hands, and has the porportionate strength of a spider. Not to mention the Spidercycle!" Rebekah belittled her brothers opinion with her own. "Okay first of all he doesn't shoot webs out of his hands. He is like a scientist or something, He designed a dispencer that attaches to his wrist. That is how he shoots his webs. Second, Batman is a badass." Elena decided to intervene before things got hideous. "Okay, both Spiderman and Batman are equally cool. Now will you two SHUT. UP." Elena growled lowly. The vehicle became silent, but that silence was short lived as only moments later the two siblings were arguing all over again.

Around eleven pm Elena pulled into a fancy hotel, deciding that if she was going to have to put up with those two she was going to need a nice warm bath and a soft bed to sleep on.

Elena made sure Caroline saw that they were stopping at the hotel. As she pulled into a parking space she saw Caroline's Fiesta edging into the parking lot. Elena walked right into the luxurious hotel. The whole hotel had this aura that was so unlike most other hotels, it was muggy, but an exotic kind of mugginess. Which is understandable because there were plants and trees everywhere. In the distance Elena could see a pool with a hot tub a few feet away, it was surrounded by these trees, like it was part of a jungle, and the pool was like a man made oasis. The shimmering water was crystalline in appearance and looked oh so warm. The front desk was located at the corner of the room, behind the desk along with three people was a door which lead to a room filled with an assortment of monitors, some showing the parking lot while others showed hallways, the front desk, and even that room. Elena strides toward the front desk with purpose. A red headed lady in her late thirties was typing away furiously at a keyboard. The woman ignored the group; continuing on with her incessant typing. "Ahem," Elena cleared her throat rather loudly. The lady just hummed under her breath. Her eyes remained glued to the monitor screen. "Welcome, what can I do for you." Her tone was extremely monotone, and the woman in general was really starting to get on Elena's nerves. "I would like two of your largest rooms. ASAP." Elena snapped. The woman's eyes widened as she looked up at Elena. "And on top of that all, whenever someone comes in here I want you to do your job." Elena demanded, compelling the lady. "Oh and you are going to give me the keys to our room, and by the time morning comes you are going to forget we were ever here. Have a nice night." Caroline's eyes nearly shot out of her head as she listened to her friend. It was like seeing a whole new person in Elena's body. Jeremy was just as surprised, usually his sister was calm and understanding. She wouldn't be okay with compelling people on a whim. "What? She couldn't remember that we were ever here." Elena looked between her brother and Caroline, willing them to test her if they dared. As the lady handed her keys Elena stormed off to find their rooms The rest of the group hot on her heels.

Elena set one key into Kol's hand. "Is this your way of saying you don't want to share a bed with me?" Kol feigned hurt, pouting while holding his hands over his heart. "Yes," Elena said bluntly, but the smile on her face didn't make her seem that serious. "Tyler, Kol, and Jeremy take room 438. Rebekah, Caroline, and I will take room 439." Elena stuck the key card into the slot of the girls' room. Hearing the click of the lock she pushed the handle down opening the door. As she looked around the room she saw a queen sized bed in the main room along with a flatscreen TV and a coffee machine with mugs beside it. The bathroom was at the back of the back of the room. To the left was an adjacent room with another queen sized bed, flatscreen TV with a bathroom on it's own. Elena threw herself onto the bed in the main room, kicking her shoes onto the floor at the foot of the bed. "So, who's sleeping where?" Caroline questioned while examining the room. "Bekah and I will share this bed while you take the queen in the other room. Elena suggested, knowing that Caroline wasn't the best sleeping partner. When they were younger Caroline had punched her in the face while still asleep. Caroline nodded while her cheeks flamed slightly, obviously remembering what had happened. "I haven't done that since!" Caroline muttered under her breath but with advanced hearing Elena heard every word. "Don't lie Care! Remember that one time when you pushed me off the bed!" They heard Tyler's voice through the walls that were as thin as paper. "Fine," Caroline huffed going into her room and slamming the door shut behind her. Elena chuckled to herself while checking her cellphone.

3:27pm. _When are you three coming home? Your expertise would be great come tomorrow. -Klaus_

Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes. Before typing at the touch screen keyboard.

10:13pm. _What expertise? Ripping vampires to shreds? Because I'm pretty sure you and Elijah have much more experience than I do. And what's going on tomorrow? -Elena_

The reply was almost instant.

10:15pm. _Ah come on, love you know your the best ;) And I heard from a reliable source that Marcel is planning to rise against us. He will attack tomorrow. -Klaus_

Elena sat on the bed flabbergasted, staring in shock at her phone. "What? What is it Elena?" Rebekah asked hurriedly seeing the hybrid doppelgänger's reactions. From shock to undeniable anger. Her eyes a golden blaze. She shook her shoulders slightly to get her to snap our of her reverie. Her eyes became a swirl of gold and dark brown as she focused back onto her phone harshly.

10:20. _We'll be there first thing in the morning. We are five hours out of New Orleans. I have Jeremy and Caroline with me. Jeremy says he has someone to help with our M&E problem. -Elena_

With that she looked at Rebekah, but spoke to everyone. "Where leaving in a few hours." With that Elena was out of the room in a blur. Rebekah heard a faint howl and guessed that Elena had to go for a run. The only thing was what had set her so on edge... Caroline cautiously stuck her head out of her room. "Did you hear a howl? I didn't know it was a full moon tonight." "It's not." Rebekah sighed throwing the curtains back to reveal the sliver of the moon that was seeable. "It was Elena. Something has her worked up." Rebekah snatched Elena's cell off of the bed where she had carelessly thrown it. She clicked the top button only to see that Elena had a four number passcode. "Do you know Elena's passcode?" Rebekah said while trying '1234' the obvious. " I have no clue! Haven't you become her new bestie?" Caroline snarked. Obviously jealous of the Original sister. There was a curt knock at the door. Rebekah walked over before throwing the door open, her vampire visage evident. "Try 1992. That's her birth year." Rebekah punched the code in only to see in red letters 'Wrong Passcode try again'. She looked back at Elena's little brother. "2009? Death year of our parents, and also the year she became exposed to the supernatural." Typing in the numbers she was again barred of access. She hissed lowly. "Three more tries Gilbert. Better make them good."

The last two tried were fails. They had one more try before the phone would go into lock down. "The day she was turned and the last two or three digits of 2012?" Rebekah could tell this was a risk and a last resort. Rebekah slowly tapped on each number, hesitant that it would disable device. '0612' She thought while making sure that she pressed the right button, even double checking. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Elena's home screen saver. A picture of her and Klaus in their wolf form. She smiled lightly. Even as wolves they were polar opposites. Except when they were angered, then they were deadly accurate in their revenge. They pulled up Elena's texting app and saw exactly what had angered Elena so much. She hissed and snarled at the iPhone in her grasp.

"Marcel is planning an attack on us. Except it's only Elijah and Klaus at the mansion along with some hybrids. They stand no chance alone." The room was dead silent.

xXx

Elena was growling while shredding anything that got in her way. As she finally regained control she looked at her surroundings to see trees that had toppled over. pine needles, leaves, and stray branches everywhere. She almost didn't see them, but in the distance surrounded by darkness were probably twenty silhouette's that were quickly approaching, half were hybrids while the others bore vampiric features. The odd thing was that the hybrids were moving with Marcel's vampires. 'Not hybrids' Elena thought growling lowly. As they came nearer she caught their scent. Werewolves. Elena pulled in a great amount of air before lifting her head to the sky and howling louder than she'd heard any wolf howl before. She watched in surprise as she saw all the werewolves quiver, but they instantly regained their composure pushing toward her. She knew that Tyler would definitely hear and understand the meaning behind her howl.

The vampires and werewolves stopped at the opposite end of the newly made clearing Elena had just torn up. In the distance behind her she could hear four beings approaching. Caroline, Tyler, Rebekah, and Kol. They showed up seconds later, freezing momentarily when they saw the reason she had called for them. She noticed that Marcel's vampires and werewolves didn't press forward she ran into the trees to shift. She came back out in human form. She stood slightly in front of her group. A vampire in his early twenties with reddish/blond hair and green eyes stepped forward. He was slightly pale in complexion, but in a handsome kind of way. "You are wanted in New Orleans by Marcel, Miss Gilbert. Come peacefully and you friends may live, challenge and they will surely die." The vampire spoke confidently. "I warned the last vampire that if I saw any of you here I wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Let me give you a chance to back down. 'Cause let me tell you this; I don't believe in empty threats. I believe in promises, and I made a promise to him that I intend to keep. I got my morals from Elijah. My rage from Klaus. And my revenge technique from Kol." Elena growled from deep in her throat. "What did you get from me?" Rebekah asked while looking at Elena. "I got my heart from Rebekah. Each of the siblings taught me valuable lessons in the years that I've known them. I want you to understand that I am a Mikaelson through and through. Whether I obtain the name or not. Forever and Always. And as a Mikaelson we stick together. There is no way I am going to Marcel owing my own free will." She said while holding onto Rebekah and Kol's hands. They both squeezed her hands in reassurance that they were behind her no matter what. Always and Forever.

"Well as heart warming as your little sentiment is you are very outnumbered. Now we can't kill you or the two Originals behind you. But we can kill the hybrid and vampire you have with you." He said snidely with his upper lip turned up in disgust. Elena sent him a death glare her eyes golden and canines lengthened and bared. Veins protruded from under her eyes and snaked down to her cheek bone. "Have it your way, but I assure you it will be your heart in my hand by the end of this all. Actually I have a better idea. I will sink my fangs into you and let you die from werewolf venom. I have seen the effects a couple of times and it is gruesome, definitely the worst way to die." She gnashed her teeth together for emphasis. She watched as all the vampires and even some of the werewolves flinched back. Even Caroline edged slightly away from her. "We are under strict order from Marcel. We can't back down." He didn't only seem to be reminding his comrades, but also himself. "Have it your way." Was all Elena had to say for the vampires and werewolves to close in, attacking the group. Elena saw two werewolves going to attack Caroline, before they could get anywhere near her Elena had snapped their broad necks. Caroline flashed her a grateful smile while ripping out a vampires heart, and flipping another one off of her back and decapitating it.

Elena saw five vampires encircling her. She back up slightly, only to bump into someone. She looked behind her to see her back to back with Kol. "I got your back, doppelicious. Always and Forever." He made brief eye contact with her. She scowled for a second, but the vampires commenced with their attack. Elena made sure to keep her back behind Kol so he could ward off any attacks from behind. She was fighting with all her might. Ripping out hearts, decapitating heads, and mutilating some bodies to no recognition. There were more vampires and werewolves that pressed in as others died. It definitely didn't seem like it was only twenty vampires and werewolves.

Elena had shifted into her wolf a little while into the attack. She jumped a werewolf that had gotten too close to Caroline. Savagely tearing it's throat out. Something tackled her too the ground, she had only a millisecond to realize it was the leader of this attack. The auburn haired vampire. He wrapped his hands around her neck, trying to suffocate her. She knew it wouldn't work, but it would knock her out for some time. She pulled in her hind legs and pushed them out, leaving gashes in his stomach and knocking the wind out of him long enough for her to wriggle free and change her attack from defensive to offensive. She pounced back on him. Restricting any movement whatsoever. He looked around quickly to find that all the other vampires and werewolves alike were scattered across the ground. Fear etched his features as his vampire look faded. "P-Please have mercy!" He begged for his life. Elena felt like scoffing. If the situation had been reversed he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She shifted back into her human form, miraculously still fully clothed. She had no clue why her clothes hadn't shredded, but was obviously grateful. "You have no compassion. Had the circumstances been different you would not flinch before killing me." She voiced her throats, practically spitting venom at the vampire that lay prone beneath her. With that being said she allowed her hybrid face out, sinking her canines into his neck leaving a deadly bite. It would be a long and drawn out death though. Maximum damage on her part, and she believed that both Klaus and Kol would be very proud.

The vampire looked horrified as he felt the effects of the werewolf venom setting in. He hissed in pain scratching vigorously at his neck as if that would save him. Elena had stepped away from the vampire who took the chance to make his escape.

It had been two hours since the attack and the entire group sat in the girls' room. They had recounted he experience to Jeremy who stared bug-eyed, with mouth agape at the supernatural beings that were seated around him. "Elena you really didn't kill that vampire?" Jeremy asked, absolutely astounded. "Well he will be dead by tomorrow night." Elena smiled deviously. Jeremy looked almost horrified along with Caroline. They were not used to seeing this side of Elena. "You sound like Klaus. You do realize that right?" Caroline narrowed her eyes in her classic way saying that she wouldn't say anything but she was judging you kind of way. "I've changed. I'm a hybrid now and it has reformed me." Elena nodded. "Do you really consider yourself a Mikaelson? Even after the horrible things we've done to you in the past?" Rebekah queried quirking an eyebrow. Elena smiled while nodding her head. "Everything I said was true. I pick up habits from everyone I am close too. When I am suspicious I brood like Stefan, I am reckless like Damon, I drive for perfection like Caroline, and I have my rebellious moments like Jeremy. I love you all, even Stefan and Damon despite the fact that they have spited me." Everyone nodded at Elena's explanation, they saw those traits in themselves, but they also saw traits that were specific to Elena. Like her compassion, selflessness, her uncanny ability to forgive anyone with the wave of her hand, and bravery to list a few, but there was so much more that described Elena Gilbert.

"We love you too, 'Lena. Always and Forever." Jeremy hugged his sister tightly planting a chaste kiss on the top of her head. "Always and Forever." The rest recited while pulling in for a group hug.

**AN: Okay can anyone else say AWE?! I have to say I enjoyed writing this chapter and for myself I found that it was more on the emotional side what with Elena's exclamations. The Mikaelson's have definitely become like a part of Elena's huge family. What is going to happen in New Orleans though? Whatever happens let's pray that the gang will save the day... Oh wait, they usually do! **

**I am sorry for the wait for this chapter, but contrary to popular belief I do have a life =P and at this point in time it has been unbelievably hectic. I will be trying to update as quickly as possible. Until then though REVIEW! I can say that I have reached 50 reviews and the only way I could be happier is if I received more! Thank you to those who are still reading, whether you make yourself known by Reviewing/Following/Favouriting (BTW If you haven't already you should definitely do this too! Oh heck, you should do it again! Even if you have!), or your one of those phantom readers. You guys are what make this story possible and I love you all!**

**Please GO like my FACEBOOK PAGE! LoveLiving Story News! it would be highly appreciated =)**

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	15. Like World War III

**Like World War III**

Elena and Kol stood in the field the next morning surveying the damages from the previous nights battle. Dead bodies were strewn carelessly around. The bittersweet stench of blood and gore dominated all of their senses. Elena sighed in frustration. "You know I am getting seriously tired of having to clean up bodies wherever I go." She huffed irritably. "It is a given, darling. Death comes with the territory of being a vampire, or in your case a hybrid. I'd say it gets better, but in all honesty it never does. I have killed hundreds, hiding their bodies in shallow graves or tearing them up enough to make it look like an animal attack, dumping them anywhere away from prying eyes. You'll get over it." Kol shrugged while grabbing two bodies and started hauling them away. Elena was stunned into silence for a moment. Taking in what the younger Mikaelson had said. "When? When will I get over it? In a month? A year? A decade? When Kol? Because I don't want to go on living like this. This-" Elena trailed off while motioning toward a pile of bodies. "Isn't me! This is you and Klaus, Rebekah, heck even Elijah and Damon! Stefan even, but this isn't me." Kol had saw others go through this stage as well. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Elena." He hummed while giving her a pointed look over his shoulder. "I am not in denial Kol! I am the selfless, compassionate, empathetic human! Not a psychotic, self-preserving, sadistic monster!" "Your not human Elena." Kol said darkly, body stiff. "Your a hybrid. As soon as you were turned you became a different person. Before this happened you were the pathetically weak Petrova doppelgänger who relied on others to keep her alive. Now though, you don't need anyone, you can take care of yourself, and if you ask me I have never seen you more alive then you are now. Before any of the happened to you you were shut down, letting everyone walk all over you Now you stand up for yourself. It's magnificent to watch." Kol had dropped the bodies and came to stand in front of her. Elena stared up at him, testing to see if he had meant what he said she saw nothing but raw emotion in his eyes. Pure honesty. "I have only saw you murder one innocent since you were turned. And even that was too many months ago to count. The only blood on your hands is from those who were either going to wrong you or the people you care about. I am extremely proud of you, and very envious. Even now I do not contain as much self restraint as you do, and you have only been a hybrid for what eight months?" Kol held onto her forearms firmly, willing her to see his reasoning. She nodded, removing her arms from his grasp and hugging him lightly. He was shocked for a moment before returning the gesture. "Elena Gilbert... Is dead." Elena said lowly, monotonously, as if reciting a mantra of sorts, a few times over. "I'm Elena Mikaelson." She finished the bone chilling chant. Kol was still shocked to hear her proclamation from the previous night. He could only imagine what Klaus would think when he heard of it, he had been slowly trying to win over this girl since he found out they were fated. Sure he hadn't exactly told Kol this, but he knew; he had never in his life witnessed Klaus vie so hard for the attention of a single girl. It was slightly ludicrous at the time to him, because Klaus had been the one to tell all of his siblings that love was a vampires greatest weakness, but as he got to know and understand the complicated technicalities that was Elena Gilbert he understood his brothers infatuation.

The duo finished cleaning the clearing out, collecting the moonlight rings from the werewolves that had possessed them previously. They would take them to New Orleans and hand them over to Klaus who would be rid of the retched things before they could cause anymore damage. They looked over the field, seeing if they had overlooked anything that could lead to the finding of supernatural beings, which, for obvious reasons would be very bad. Since Elena's mental breakdown they had only conversed lightly about body abandonment and such. It wasn't an awkwardness that suffocated the premises, but a quiet understanding that she needed time to herself for a while.

As they got back to the hotel They saw that everyone had packed up whatever had been unpacked in the night they spent in the hotel and left. They had to be in New Orleans as soon as possible. Especially with the ever looming threat of Marcel.

Elena slung her bag across her shoulder before briskly walking out of the hotel room toward the elevator, the others following closely behind her. Elena had to get out as fast as she could, they had a long drive ahead of them, and not enough time. Not to mention everyone was running off of only a few hours of sleep.

xXx

Elena's Fastback slowed as they reached the driveway of the Mikaelson mansion; Caroline's Fiesta not far behind. Elena saw Elijah outside the front doors looking like he didn't know what to do with himself. The only one missing... Was Klaus. In a flash of motion Elena was in front of the elder Mikaelson who looked relieved that the group had finally returned. "Where is he?!" Elena demanded her eyes a murky gold color as she fought to restrain her wolf. "He went to delay Marcel's attack until you arrived. We must go." Elijah said curtly while sliding into the backseat next to Rebekah. Elena was in the drivers seat seconds later pulling out behind Caroline.

Elijah directed her to an abandoned warehouse type building. Elena sensed a strong vampire presence inside and had a really bad feeling. She parked the car farther away from the warehouse to keep their presence unknown until they wanted to make it known themselves. "I'm going to go in, you all wait outside. This may be a war, but I want to give them the chance to surrender before we are forced to take lethal action." Elena stared them all down, willing them to second guess her orders. "You, my darling make an excellent alpha female." Kol smirked while the others just nodded in agreement. Elena turned her gaze, remembering that her very human brother was among them. "Jeremy, you will stay in the car. We don't need to have to look after you in a building filled with vampires." Jeremy looked like he wanted to say something, but seeing the slight glare in his sister's eyes. He simply nodded before turning back to Caroline's car. "Great, lets move out!" Elena rushed toward the warehouse with a burst of speed.

As she reached an open area she stopped in the shadows. Just ahead of her there was a ring of vampires and in the center Elena saw Klaus. He wore his ever arrogant smirk as he addressed the crowd. Elena remained silent, hidden anonymously in the shadows. She watched as Klaus took a coin out of his pocket raising it into the air for all to see. Elena smiled knowing exactly what he was doing. He continued speaking calmly, clearly, explaining the rules. Klaus looked directly at Marcel who seemed amused by the whole ordeal unfolding before them. "Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now." He glanced between Klaus, the coin, and the surrounding vampires. "Go ahead. The choice is yours." If she had been clueless Elena would have thought Marcel was being generous, but the gleam in Marcel's eyes made Elena sure she was wrong. He had other plans, maybe he was trying to root out the ones who would turn on him of given the chance, but she wasn't positive. Elena watched a few vampires stumble forward, but stopped before they even made a true step forward. "Go ahead." Marcel repeated more forcefully. One vampire zipped forward to grab the coin, but before he got within three feet he was laying dead and heartless. A few more vampires tried and each failed. Klaus held his arms out, willing someone else to try and best him. Marcel nodded, and within that second chains were wrapped around Klaus' arms. Vampires poured forward all trying to punch and kick at the downed hybrid king, they cut at him, doing anything to cause pain. Elena was frozen on the spot for a moment. When she zoned back in Klaus' chains were taught and vampires were taking turns beating him. One slashed threw his skin multiple times, whereas others would punch him a few times with vampire strength. One of them, one of Marcel's closer vampire groupies made one long gash which caused Klaus' blood to pour in a maroon color tone.

Elena stepped out of the shadows her hybrid contenance appearing, blood rushing through her veins causing veins to appear under her now golden eyes. Canine's lengthened, deadly sharp, she could feel the venom, itching to be let out. At the same time the vampire's noticed the new arrival to the party Klaus started grolwing lowly, it was like a deep vibrating sound coming from deep in his chest. Elena found that her chest was radiating the very same sound as his. They met each others eyes, something inside Elena made her spring into attack at the same time Klaus used the chains around his wrists to strangle and decapitate vampires that restarted their attack. A large group of vampires surrounded Elena, with a smug look on their faces as they hissed at her. One, a very brave one, darted forward, but before he could cause any damage Elena had him in a headlock, closing her canine's around his neck leaving a very nasty bite that was already making the skin fester, becoming red and oozing really gross stuff. The vampire wailed in agony. All at once it seemed vampires charged forward, one aiming to rip out her heart, instead she ripped out the hybrid bitten vampire's heart. Elena dropped the now dead body and started her own assault. Ripping out hearts, decapitating, breaking necks in every which way. Biting any piece of vampire flesh she can find, secreting the deadly werewolf toxin with each nip.

"Marcel! Come and finish this!" Klaus bellowed while killing yet another vampire. Elena watched Marcel's reaction while continuing with the onslaught. Marcel jolted forward in an attempt to protect his friends. But Rebekah pulled him back. "Pick up the coin." Rebekah looked straight into his eyes. Why would she care? "What?!" Elena turned her attention to the vampire that had started this all, who was staring at Klaus' younger sister as if she had grown a second head. "They won't stop until everyone is dead, and they will kill you too." Rebekah said slightly more strained. Marcel just stared at her in bewilderment. "End this," The blond looked at the coin which was now unprotected. "Pick up the coin." Her voice was now just aboce a whisper. Elena and Klaus relentlessly murdered more vampires while some just layed on the ground passed out from a broken neck.

"Enough!" Marcel declared causing everyone to stop, though Klaus still had his hand around a vampire's throat and Elena had her hand in someone's chest sqeezing their heart, they grunted in pain. After a second they both let their captives go while looking as Marcel walked over to the exposed coin. His fingers grazed the cool metal of the coin before he took it in his hand. He looked up as the hybrid king loomed over him. "Well, well, well. Marcel, self proclaimed king of New Orleans. Bowing before me." Klaus, like everyone else was drenched in blood and he appeared even more crazy as his eyes returned to their off blue color. He looked almost solemn in his tone of voice, but Elena knew better. "There," Marcel took in a breath. Tossing the coin to Klaus' feet. "I hereby pledge my allegiance to you." He looked the hybrid straight in the eye as he spoke his oath. "You have the keys to my kingdom." Elena felt like scoffing at this remark. "It's yours." Elena could sense the resistance in his voice, but he didn't break eye contact. Klaus looked to be judging him, seeing if the vampire bowed down before him had any ill intentions. When he didn't a cheshire cat- like grin was placed across his face. Elena walked up beside him with a similar grin.

On her way out of the building vampire was about to launch himself at Klaus. Elena narrowed her eyes at the auburn haired vampire who smiled coyly towards her before launching at Klaus who had his back turned to his attacker. Elena growled before shifting and tackling the vampire to the ground digging lethal fangs into his neck and applying exceptional strength breaking his neck, she put more pressure on his neck until his head rolled across the ground. "God, this was like World War III or something..." Kol said while looking at the blood and gore that was splashed carelessly around the old, abandoned warehouse.

**AN: Well, spoken Kol... Well I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I do plan on updating soon. My life is still in turmoil and I have almost no time to write, but whenever I have a free moment I am writing, so rest assured I will definitely be finishing my story, and I plan on doing much more writing very soon. **

**Catch'ya on the flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	16. War's Not Over Yet

**War's Not Over Yet**

Elena let out a breathy laugh as she surveyed the damage. It was over. It was finally over. Elena hugged the closest person to her, which just so happened to be Klaus. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist while giving him a hug, still laughing as she did so. "What's so funny, love?" Klaus peered confusedly down at the doppelgänger that was latched on to him. "It's over!" Was all she said while squeezing him closer to her. "Oh, it's far from over..." Elena's head shot toward the sound of Kol's voice and saw his mouth agape as he stared in the distance at something. Elena followed his line of vision letting go of Klaus once she saw what Kol was referring to. An extremely large coven of witches were walking toward the victorious group of vampires an hybrids alike. The coven was lead by Genevieve, the auburn haired witch that had blood jacked Klaus and Elena about a couple months ago. On her left was a surprising face. She was in her mid twenties with strawberry blond tresses and peculiar orangish eyes. The woman was Irene. Elena felt a growl rise from the depths of her chest. She could feel the tension in Tyler and the Original siblings as well. The people on Genevieve's other side are less surprising, but still gain a growl from the whole group. Esther and Mikael along with all of the witches stared the group down. the witches easily tripled maybe quadrupled the numbers of the small group that had defeated Marcel's vampires.

"Klaus," Genevieve said stiffly. "Surrender now and no blood has to be shed." Elena ground her teeth together in disgust and fury. "Now, now, Genevieve you should know from being in cahoots with Esther and Mikael that I love blood being shed." Klaus grinned maliciously as he stepped forward slightly. Elena backed him up growling at the witches. "Elena it might be time to call in the Calvary." Kol hissed quietly in her ear. Elena grunted before shifting into her white wolf. She filled her lungs with air before releasing it letting a blood curdling howl fill the air. A beckon to not only her pack, but any wolf that would help.

Elena turned to face the opposing threat as they descended upon the humorlessly outnumbered group. There was no way back up would make it before they were all hung out to dry. Elena kept on a brave front even though she knew it would be useless either way. The witches would bring an end to the group. Elena looked in the now pitch black sky looking to see what the weather might be like when she died. But what she saw have her a spark of hope. A) She had forgotten it was a full moon that night, which meant hybrids were stronger than usual. B) The full moon had just reached its apex. Back up would be here in a matter of minutes.

Fighting commenced, one would think that the witches would immediately use there witchy voodoo brain thingy, but Elena soon realized they were not trying to give anyone a brain aneurism. That she found highly confusing. Elena looked around to see that the odds were beginning to turn in their favor. She let loose a happy yip as she ripped a witches head off with her teeth. Elena looked around for the lead witch in this fight, and saw the red-headed-devil-spawn on the sidelines with the bitch witch Irene and mommy and daddy dearest. She growled lowly as she. Slinked closer to the quartet. They were still unaware of the white she wolf that was stalking them as they surveyed looking at the werewolves and witches, and even a couple hybrids that lay motionless on the ground, blood pooling almost everywhere.

Once she was within pouncing distance she closed in jumping Irene who the others had failed to notice go down. Elena killed her expertly, though the witch hardly fought. Elena shifted into her human form, wrapped her hand around the now dull looking blond tresses holding the head up victoriously.

Blood still dripped from the head as Elena sauntered over to the newly made trio. she wore a canine like grin, with fangs showing, eyes glittering on the verge of being completely gold around her pupil. blood splattered all over, making her look as homicidal as Klaus. Which maybe she was, but she was protecting the ones she loved, and as she'd proven time and time again, she _will_ kill for her family, now that family happened to include the ones she once thought to be her enemy.

She watched the look of absolute horror enter Genevieve's eyes as she noticed Elena standing there holding the head of Irene. "Irene?!" Genevieve's cries rang throughout the flat field. Fighting on the witches end ceased, causing the werewolves to hesitate still eyeing their opponent warily.

"You bitch!" The auburn devil sneered turning her angered expression onto Elena. "Actually She _was_ the bitch." She sniggered lightly, emphasizing the point that she was dead. "She's my sister!" Elena pouted slightly, mockingly almost. Sure she felt bad, but had she not killed the witch first, the witch surely would have tried to kill her. "Was your sister." Elena corrected while tossing the head off to the side. Elena looked toward Mikael and the girl Esther had possessed. She saw that Klaus and Elijah were taking this time to sneak up on their parents. Elena gave them more time, continuing to distract everyone as Elijah and Klaus neared.

She saw them falter slightly while looking at something behind her. Something seriously unexpected came into Elena's vision, she watched as Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Alaric, and to Elena's surprise Katherine and Marcel along with a few of Marcel's remaining groupies appeared.

**AN: Okay I know this is cruel, but all will be revealed next chapter alright =) **

**I know this is like so short it should be illegal, but I promise I will have the next chapter up by the end of the week at the latest. **

**I planned to finish and update this onto the story on Saturday, but my WIFI at my house sucks and wouldn't let me even sync the story onto my new phone from my old one, so I didn't get the chance to finish. Plus I'm sick and it's hard for me to even focus on writing which again, sucks...**

**Again I am sorry for the short chapter, and I am sorry to say that the epilogue is coming up extremely quickly, not next chapter, but maybe one or two after that. I will definitely be doing more Klena stories though I promise! **

**And who else is excited for the premiere of #TVDSeason6? Because I know I am! (I could not express my excitement through any number of exclamation marks)**

**Catch'ya on the flip side and don't miss the premiere of TVD Season 6 on Thursday October 2! And get ready for your Joseph Morgan fix 'cause he's coming back strong in New Orleans October 6! Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	17. AN: Super Sorry!

I feel like such an awful person... Not only leaving you wonderful people on a cliffhanger but also taking so long to update... Know this I WILL be continuing this story! My life has been so crazy lately between school and other things that are going on in my life everything's been hectic. Plus I have a serious cad of writers block... I do plan on doing a lot of writing when I can, so just to give this story a hella lot of love and give me the inspiration to push out the chapters that will complete this story

Again I am super sorry...


End file.
